Because of You
by Bechan13
Summary: Harry finds out he's pregnant at the start of his seventh year but has no idea who the father is. Now he must figure that out while still finding a way to defeat Voldemort. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

**Because of You**

**Chapter One**

"Harry? Are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour. Is everything alright?" Hermione Granger yelled through the bathroom door at her house.

"I'm fin…." Harry began to reply but was hit by another wave of nausea. He bent back over the toilet and emptied the last remaining contents of his stomach into it.

"Harry. I'm coming in." Hermione yelled before she burst into the bathroom. "Oh Harry. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She quickly began fishing through the medicine cabinet for the mouthwash and a cup for water. Once she found the two she handed them to her friend.

"Thanks." Harry croaked as he took the mouthwash and water from Hermione. He cleaned the vomit from his mouth before drinking the water.

"Harry how long have you been sick?"

"It just hit me today. I was fine one minute the next I was in here puking my guts up. I'm fine now. I guess it was just something I ate this morning." Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Really 'Mione I'm fine. I promise if I start to feel sick again I'll tell you."

"Alright Harry." Hermione sighed. "My parents are waiting for us downstairs. They want to take you shopping for some new clothes."

"They don't have to do that 'Mione. I'm fine with the clothes I have."

"Harry, we both know you hate the clothes you have and the only reason you never got anything new was because your stupid 'relatives' would have taken them away from you. Now come on before my mum comes up here looking for us." Hermione pulled Harry to his feet then led him downstairs.

"Are you feeling alright Harry? You look a little pale." Jane Granger asked when she saw her daughter's best friend.

"I'm fine Mrs. Granger. I just ate something that didn't agree with me at breakfast this morning but I'm fine now." Harry tried to assure the woman. "'Mione said you wanted to take us shopping today. Where are we going to go?"

"We can go where ever you like. As long as it's in London of course." Jane replied with a laugh.

"Could we possibly stop by Diagon Alley at some point today? I'd like to get most of my school shopping done early this year."

"That'll be fine Harry. Well Michael is waiting for us in the car so we best be off now." Jane stated before leading the two teens out to the car.

The trip into the city didn't take long and before Harry knew it he was trying on clothes with Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had dropped Harry and Hermione off at the clothing store. They had some other things they need to do while in the city and would meet back up with them in an hour outside the Leaky Cauldron. Since they were muggles they couldn't actually find the entrance themselves but they knew vaguely where it was.

Harry was glad that Hermione's parents had left them to shop on their own. He wasn't really sure how the Granger's would react to his choice in clothes. Harry had picked out a large selection of tight black clothing, mostly leather pants and form fitting tees. He did pick out a few pairs of nice slacks, jeans, some slightly loser tees, some dress shoes and a new pair of sneakers. Harry insisted that Hermione pick out some clothes as well before they left the first store. She just picked out a new dress and a pair of sandals.

The second store they went to was a lot more Harry's kind of store. He bought himself three pairs of bondage boots, some bondage pants, a collar, a few mesh tops, and a studded belt. After they had paid for their stuff at the second store they went to one more store. The last store mainly carried women's clothing but Harry still bought some stuff for himself. He picked out a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, two mini skirts, and a corset. Hermione also bought herself a corset, some jeans and a mini skirt. She also got a pair of fishnet stockings for herself and another pair for Harry for his birthday.

Harry had realized he was gay back in his second year at Hogwarts and had told Hermione during their third. Ron didn't find out until their fourth year when he walked in on Harry making out with Cedric Diggory in their room. He hadn't been that shocked to learn that Harry was gay but the thing that did shock him was when during the summer between their fifth and sixth year Harry took them to a muggle club wearing some of Hermione's clothes. Hermione had known that Harry liked to wear short skirts and tight shirts since their third year when she caught him stealing some of her clothes. Harry commonly would wear a skirt or at least some really tight pants under his school robe. Mainly he'd be wearing something of Hermione's but he had accomplished to acquire a few things of his own over the years. Hermione of course would keep the clothes for him over the summer so the Dursleys wouldn't find out.

"Harry. Are you almost done shopping for now? We're supposed to meet my mum and dad in ten minutes." Hermione asked as they paid for their new clothes.

"I just want to go to one more place then we can go meet your parents." Harry replied as they left the store. He led Hermione across the street to a tattoo parlor. Hermione sat down while Harry went to talk to the storeowner. He was taken into the back room a minute later then returned again five minutes after. Harry paid the man then they left.

"Harry, what did you get done in there?" Hermione asked when they left the tattoo parlor.

"I got my nipple and belly button pierced." Harry carefully lifted his shirt to show Hermione the two piercings. She stared at the gold ring that was now through Harry's left nipple and the emerald studded barbell in his belly button.

"Ron's gonna freak out the first time he sees those." Hermione warned him as he pulled his shirt back down.

"I know but I could care less. He can freak out all he wants. It won't change the fact that they're there. Now we really should go since your parents are waiting." They both sped off down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you two are. Did you find a lot of good stuff?" Jane asked when Harry and Hermione reached her and her husband.

"Yes we actually did." Harry replied. "I'm getting kinda hungry. Could we stop in the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before heading into Diagon Ally?"

"That's fine Harry. Just lead the way." Harry and Hermione lead the Grangers into the pub and got themselves a table. After they finished lunch Harry and Hermione wondered off into Diagon Alley while the Granger's stayed at the pub. Harry wanted to see the twins so they stopped at their shop first. The store was empty when they walked in.

"Harry, Hermione. What brings you here today? It's way too early for your letters to have arrived." Fred asked in greeting.

"I just wanted to get most of my shopping done early this year so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Anyways we were in London shopping so it made sense to stop by Diagon. Also I did say I'd come by the store to see you and George this summer. Where is George anyways?" Harry rambled.

"Oi…George. Harry and Hermione are here to see us." Fred yelled into the backroom. George appeared a moment later.

"Didn't expect to see you two here for at least another three or four weeks. How you two been this summer?" George greeted them.

"We've been okay. Just spent an hour shopping in muggle London and now we're gonna finish our shopping in Diagon." Hermione replied.

"You planing on buying anything from us?" Fred asked with a sly grin.

"Actually I wanted to know if you had any products for me to test?" Harry said giving George a meaningful look.

"Come into the back and I'll set you up." George led Harry into the back room. "So what's up Harry? You only offer to test things for us when something's wrong. What happened?"

"Can wizards get pregnant?"

"Some can but not all. Why?"

"I think I might be pregnant. I've been feeling nauseous every morning for the past week and this morning I spent an hour in the bathroom puking my guts out. Also I've been a lot more tired lately and I've even been having some odd food cravings. Oh Georgie what am I going to do if I'm pregnant? I've been with so many guys in the past few months and all of them are wizards." Harry began to sob onto George's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Harry." George whispered into Harry's hair as he held the younger boy to his chest. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure Georgie?"

"Harry listen to me. Everything will be okay. I can take you to St. Mungo's or to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow so you can find out if you're pregnant or not. And if you are I'll help you figure out who the other father might be." George pulled Harry closer to himself. "No matter what happens I'll be there for you Harry."

"Thanks Georgie." Harry hugged George even tighter then pulled away. George wiped Harry's tears away then gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Fred and Hermione will begin to worry if we don't come back out there soon. Here take some of these. They're a new addition to our candy line. They've got a mild truth serum in them but it only lasts for two hours after the person eats the candy." George handed Harry three large boxes of the truth candies.

"Thanks. These can really come in handy." Harry placed the candy into one of his bags before returning to Fred and Hermione.

"So what did my dear brother give you to test this time?" Fred asked.

"Truth candies." Harry replied.

"We probably should go finish our shopping now. We don't want to keep my parents waiting too long." Hermione stated as she looked at her watch.

"Well see you guys later." Fred and George said together then George mouthed to Harry the word 'noon'.

"Bye you guys." Harry nodded to George as he and Hermione left the store. They went and picked up new robes, restocked their potions supplies, got some new quills and parchment, and Hermione bought a few new books she'd been wanting. After they were done they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and met back up with Hermione's parents. They then all returned to the Granger's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following day right at noon George showed up at the Granger's door. Since Harry and Hermione were home by themselves, Hermione was the one to answer the door. She was shocked to see George standing on her doorstep and almost forgot to invite him in. When Harry saw George he began to get nervous, which Hermione noticed, and had to run from the room to throw up once more.

"Oh no, not again." Hermione sighed as she ran up the stairs after Harry. George followed right behind her.

"Has he been throwing up a lot today?" George asked once he caught up with Hermione.

"He woke up this morning and went running into the bathroom to throw up then half way through breakfast he did the same thing. This is the third time today but he claims that nothing's wrong with him. I'm really starting to worry about him."

"He told me yesterday he'd been feeling kinda ill for the past week so I offered to take him to see Madam Pomfrey today. Everything will be alright Hermione." George told her before turning toward the bathroom door. "Harry. I'm coming in." George opened the door to find Harry passed out on the floor beside the toilet. George quickly picked him up and carried him out into the living room. "Is your fire connected to the floo network?"

"It's only connected to Hogwarts. I'll go get some floo powder for you." Hermione ran to her bedroom and returned with a small jar of floo powder. "Here you go George."

"Thanks." George took the jar from her before stepping into the flames. He quickly dumped the jar into the flames as he yelled. 'Hogwarts Hospital Wing.' George stumbled out of the fireplace in Madam Pomfrey's office. She was sitting at her desk when they arrived and nearly fell over when she saw who was in George's arms.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened to Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked as she led George into the main part of the wing.

"He passed out in the bathroom at Hermione Granger's house. He's under a lot of stress right now." George answered as he laid Harry down on the bed. "Harry told me yesterday he'd been feeling ill for the past week so I offered to bring him to see you. He thinks he might be pregnant."

"Well then I guess a pregnancy test is in order. I'll also do some general scans to make sure that there isn't anything else possibly making him sick." Pomfrey began doing all her scans. Five minutes later she finally set her wand down with a grim look.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well he is pregnant but he's also very malnourished and quite under weight. He needs to eat more then he has been. I think it would be best if he stayed with your parents for the rest of the summer. Your mum can care for him better then Miss Granger's family could."

"How far along am I?" Harry whispered. He'd woken up while Pomfrey had been doing her scans so he'd heard everything.

"You're about three and half months along dear. I take it you heard everything else I said as well?" Harry nodded. "I'm going to go grab some potions for you. I'll be right back." Pomfrey got up and went to the storeroom. She returned with three large potions bottles. "Now listen closely Harry. The pink one is a nutrition potion I want you to take with each meal. The blue one is a potion to help you gain some weight and it's to be taken every morning. Now this green one should help with the morning sickness and probably should be taken with the blue one. Now you're only to take a spoonful of each potion at it's specified time. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes but could you write it down for me just incase?"

"Of course." Pomfrey quickly wrote the directions down and handed them to Harry. "Now Harry you'll need to tell the other father about the baby soon since the pregnancy will depend on him being around." Harry began to sob when Poppy told him this.

"What will happen if the other father isn't around?" George asked as he pulled Harry towards him.

"Well the pregnancy will be a lot harder on Harry and on the baby. Why do you ask?"

"Harry's not sure who the father is since he hasn't had a long term relationship since his fourth year. Can I take him home now? He really needs to get some rest before we tackle that issue." George picked Harry up when the medi-witch nodded. He went back into the office and flooed to the Borrow.

"George? What are you doing here?" Ginny cried when her brother stepped out of the fireplace. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Harry's gonna be staying here for the rest of the summer on Madam Pomfrey's orders. I'm gonna take him up to my old room so he can get some rest." George went up to his and Fred's old room and laid Harry down on his bed. "Harry, I'm gonna go back to Hermione's to get your stuff. Do you want me to tell her what's going on?"

"You can tell her the truth but don't tell the rest of the family. I'm not ready for them to know yet." Harry answered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just rest while I'm gone. I'll make sure that you're left alone." George gently kissed Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

"What's going on George? What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny demanded when George came back downstairs.

"Harry is sick and needs to stay here to get better. I've warded the door so that no one can bother him since he really needs to rest right now. Now I've got to go get all his stuff from Hermione's house. I'll be back soon." George then apparated back to Hermione's house.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when George apparated in front of her.

"He's at the Borrow. Harry's three and a half months pregnant but he's also underweight and malnourished. Madam Pomfrey wants him to stay at the Borrow for the rest of the summer so he can gain the weight he needs. Also since he doesn't know who the baby's other father is he'll need more care then your family can give him. I just came here to get his stuff and tell you what's going on."

"I'll go pack right now." Hermione ran to her room and quickly packed both her's and Harry's trunks. She then wrote a note to her parents telling them she and Harry had left for the Borrow a few weeks early. "Alright I'm ready to go."

"Good." George smiled at her before shrinking both trunks and putting them in his pocket. "Hold on to my arm so we can apparate to the Borrow." They both left Hermione's house with a faint pop and landed in the middle of the Borrow living room.

"George Arthur Weasley! Why is the door to your room warded shut?" Molly yelled when her son and Hermione appeared before her.

"I promised Harry I'd make sure no one could bother him while I went to retrieve his stuff from Hermione's house. I'll explain what's going on after I talk to Harry." George answered then dragged Hermione up the stairs.

"Is that you Georgie?" Harry asked when he heard the door open.

"Yes Harry it's me and I've got Hermione with me as well."

"How you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I'm scared 'Mione. Really scared." Harry replied as he began to cry again. George quickly pulled him into his lap and gently began to rock him.

"Shh…it's okay Harry. Everything will be okay." George whispered over and over again until Harry calmed down again.

"Thanks Georgie." Harry said with a yawn.

"I told you I'd be here for you no mater what. Now get some more rest Harry." George laid Harry back in bed and tucked him in. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Alright." Harry yawned again before falling back to sleep.

"You'll be staying in Percy's old room Hermione so tell me which trunk is yours and I'll go put it down there for you." George whispered and Hermione pointed to her own trunk. "I've got to go explain what's going on to my mum. Stay with Harry until I get back." Hermione nodded so George left. He first dropped Hermione's trunk off in Percy's old room then went down to the kitchen where he knew his mum would be.

"George what in the world is going on? Why is the door to your room warded? What are you doing here? What is Hermione doing here and what's all this about Harry?" Molly demanded when George walked in.

"Sit down mum and I'll explain as much as I can." George waited for her to sit down before explaining. "Harry and Hermione came by the shop yesterday and while they were there Harry told me he'd been feeling sick for the past week. I offered to take him to see Madam Pomfrey today to figure out what was wrong. When I arrived at Hermione's house today to pick him up he went running from the room to throw up. When I reached the bathroom to check on him I found him passed out on the floor. I flooed straight to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey did some scans on Harry and figured out what was wrong." George stopped to catch his breath.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Molly asked with concern.

"He's very malnourished and underweight so Madam Pomfrey suggested that he stay here for the rest of the summer. Madam Pomfrey felt that you could care for Harry better then Hermione's parents could. So Hermione and Harry will be spending the rest of the summer here and I'll probably be here for a while as well. I promised Harry I'd be with him through this."

"Oh the poor boy. Where is Harry right now?"

"He's sleeping up in my room with Hermione watching over him. He really needs his rest cause he's under a lot of stress right now. I'll make sure I get him up for dinner but try not to make anything too heavy cause he had been throwing up for most of this morning and probably won't be able to keep much down. Is there anything else you need to know or can I return to getting Harry settled?"

Before Molly could answer they heard Hermione scream down the stairs. "George get up here quick. Something's wrong with Harry." George and Molly went running up the stairs to where Harry was. He seemed to be in the middle of some nightmare so George pulled him into his arms and began talking to him while he rocked him. Harry calmed down almost as soon as George picked him up then began to wake.

"Georgie?" Harry whispered confused.

"I'm right here Harry. You're safe." Harry began to cry softly as George held him. "Just let it out Harry."

"What's going on down here?" Ron demanded as he came down the stairs.

"Harry's sick and is staying here for the rest of the summer to get better. He just had a nightmare so he's a little on edge right now. Now quiet down before you upset him any more then he already is." Hermione scolded.

"Mum I think you should start making dinner. Harry should probably eat in the next hour or so." George stated and Molly nodded in agreement then left. "Ron sit down and try to stay quiet. Harry will probably tell you what's going on once he's had a chance to calm down a bit."

"Georgie?" Harry sobbed.

"I'm still here Harry and so are Hermione and Ron. They're both very worried about you. Hermione already knows the truth but Ron doesn't know anything yet. Are you ready to tell him?"

Harry sniffed loudly before sitting up in George's lap. "I'll tell him. Ron, I'm pregnant, malnourished, and underweight. I've got to stay here for the rest of the summer so your mum can take care of me. I'm not stable enough to stay in the muggle world right now."

"Oh Harry." Ron sighed. "Do you know who the other father might be?" Both Ron and Hermione knew that Harry wasn't seeing any one guy so there could be quite a few possibilities.

"Not yet. George and 'Mione are gonna help me figure out who it might be. I haven't been rational enough to even start thinking about it." Harry replied.

"Well I'll help as much as I can mate."

"Thanks." The three friends and George fell into a light conversation until dinner was ready a half hour later.

"Boys, Ginny, Hermione! Dinner time." Molly called up the stairs to her three children and her two guests.

"I guess I should get out of bed now. Georgie, do you know where my potions are?" Harry asked as he slid from George's lap.

"I've got them in my pocket along with your instructions." George pulled the three potions out of his pocket and handed the pink one to Harry. "I'll leave the other two on the dresser with the instructions. Now lets head down to dinner. I warned mom not to try and feed you anything too heavy yet since you've been having trouble keeping food down."

"Thanks Georgie." Harry smiled at George before walking out of the room with Ron and Hermione. George followed behind them.

"Sit right here Harry dear." Molly began to fuss over Harry when he walked through the kitchen door.

"You don't have to fuss over him so much mum. He's not going to break if you let him serve himself." Ron tried to reason with his mother.

"Harry take your potion before you start eating." George stated as he walked in. "The food looks great mum."

"Yes it does Mrs. Weasley." Hermione agreed.

"Mrs. Weasley could I have a spoon to take my potion with? Pomfrey wants me to take a spoonful of this nutrition potion with every meal." Harry asked.

"Of course dear." Molly summoned a spoon over to the table for Harry then went back over to the stairs to yell for Ginny once more. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. It's time for dinner."

"Coming mum." Ginny called back then came running down the stairs. "Hermione? When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." Hermione answered as she filled her plate.

"Are you staying for the rest of the summer as well?" Hermione nodded.

"Ginny sit down so we can eat." Molly ordered and Ginny complied.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and George all returned to Harry's room. George warded the door so that Ginny and their mum wouldn't be able to get in or hear what they were talking about.

"So how far along are you Harry? That can help us narrow down the possibilities." Ron asked while Hermione pulled out a quill and some parchment.

"Three and a half months." Harry answered.

"That puts the conception around the end of March or very beginning of April." Hermione stated as she did the fast math in her head. "How many guys were you with between March 21st and April 5th?"

Harry thought for a minute before answering. "Eight…no wait nine."

"Alright lets start with their names then we can look over the list and knock out all the ones it really couldn't be." Hermione poised the quill above the parchment and waited for Harry to start listing names.

"Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus, Lee, Dean, Blaise and Draco." At that name both Ron and Hermione gasped since Ginny was currently dating Draco. "I know that he's Ginny's boyfriend but it was during one of their many mini- break ups."

"Harry that's only seven guys. Who are the last two?" Hermione asked looking directly at her friend.

"You've got to promise not to freak out when I tell you sine the last two are quite a bit older then I am."

"We promise. Don't we Ron." Hermione elbowed her boyfriend in the chest since he was still in shock over the Draco thing.

"Yeah mate we promise." Ron agreed quickly while rubbing his chest.

"Snape and Malfoy." Harry said quietly then hung his head in shame.

"You already told us you slept with Malfoy." Ron stated before he realized that Harry meant Malfoy Sr. "You slept with Draco's dad?"

"Yes Ron I did. Multiple times actually." Harry stated with a faint blush on his face.

"Alright Harry. Now we should go over the list and weed out everyone it couldn't be." Hermione said as she laid the list out before Harry.

"Well Lee can come off the list immediately since we just gave each other blow jobs. I guess Seamus, Dean and Justin can all be removed as well since they only every bottomed." Hermione crossed them off. "And Terry can be crossed off as well since he always used condoms."

"Alright that leaves us with Blaise, Draco, Snape, and Mr. Malfoy. Can any of them be crossed off the list as well?"

"No cause I bottomed to all of them and none of them being purebloods used any type of muggle protection."

Hermione looked over the list and nodded. "This won't be too bad. Since most of them are at Hogwarts you'll be able to have contact with them all. Mr. Malfoy may be the only problem but I'm sure we can figure something out. From what I remember reading about male pregnancies you only have to have some kind of physical contact with the other father on a regular basis. It really can be something as simple as shaking hands or brushing against them in a crowded hallway. It's just got to be physical contact."

"Is there any way to find out which one is the father before the baby's born?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

"There is a spell that can project an image of the child and age the image to a point. It wouldn't tell you much unless the baby has platinum blonde hair. Anyways the spell can't be used until at least the sixth month." Hermione explained.

"Harry who do you hope is the father?" Ron asked quietly.

"I really don't know who I'd want to be the other father but I do hope it's not Draco for Ginny's sake. I'm not sure if she'd ever forgive him or me if Draco turns out to be the father."

"Are you going to tell the four of them that they might be a father before the baby is born or are you going to wait until the baby is born to tell them?" George asked.

"Well Snape will have to be told I'm pregnant since he's one of the teachers. We'll need to keep this information from Voldemort so Lucius will probably need to be told so he can make sure Voldemort doesn't find out and if he does that we know right away. I know I'll have to tell Draco when he comes by next since he'll be the most effected by this if the baby is his. I think that Blaise will be the hardest to tell but I'm gonna tell him as well. Do you think your mum would mind if I invited Blaise to come here to visit so I can tell him?"

"Mum probably won't mind but you should probably put off asking her until you're a little healthier. She probably wouldn't object to much though if you had Draco ask if Blaise could come with him the next time he visits." Ron replied.

"'Mione. Give me your quill and some parchment and I'll send a note to Draco about this." Hermione handed the requested items over and Harry quickly scribbled a note. "Have Pig take it to Draco. I know how much Draco loves receiving letters from that owl."

Ron laughed. "Alright but you can deal with Draco when he comes." Ron then left to give the note to Pig.

After Ron left Harry was tired again so George and Hermione ordered him to get some sleep. The two of them left Harry to sleep and went down to Hermione's current room. She and George spent a couple hours talking and getting Hermione settled in before George left and returned to his and Fred's flat.

"Where have you been all day George? You left to visit Harry almost ten hours ago. What happened that you were gone so long?" Fred questioned his twin when he arrived.

"I had to take Harry to see Madam Pomfrey this afternoon then she ordered Harry to stay at the Borrow for the rest of the summer. I took him to the Borrow then returned to Hermione's to get her and all of Harry's stuff. The two of us then returned to the Borrow. After dinner Hermione, Ron and I spent sometime with Harry then he went to sleep so I helped Hermione get settled into Percy's old room. I only just left but I'm going right back. I just came back to tell you I was staying at the Borrow for a few weeks and to get some stuff." George answered while packing. "Well I'll see you around Fred." George apparated back to his room at the Borrow.

"Georgie, is that you?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yeah Harry it's me. Go back to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything." George replied at a whisper before going over to the other bed to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

While the occupants at the Borrow were all settling down for the night Draco Malfoy was busy chasing Pig around his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. It took him almost an hour to catch and subdue the hyperactive owl so he could retrieve the note it carried. He was slightly shocked to see that writing on the outside wasn't Ginny's but Harry's. 'I wonder what he's doing with Ronald's owl?' Draco thought to himself as he opened the note.

_Draco,_

_Sorry for subjecting you to Pig but Hedwig isn't with me right now. I had to come to the Borrow very suddenly this afternoon. Anyways I'll explain the whole story the next time you visit Ginny. I'm actually writing this note to see if you could invite Blaise to come with you the next time you come to the Borrow. I have something really important to tell both of you but I can't ask Mrs. Weasley if Blaise can come visit me since I'm quite ill right now. Please write back and tell me if you can do this. Hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

Draco had to read the note over a few times before it finally sank in. He then pulled out two small pieces of parchment and a quill. First he wrote a short note to Blaise inviting him to join him at the Weasley's in two days. Then he wrote a reply to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry to hear that you are ill. What's wrong? Will you be okay? I've invited Blaise to come to the Borrow with me when I come in another two days. I really hope that you're better by that time. Try and stay rested so that maybe we can go flying. Also inform Ronald that his own owl will be returning to him when I come visit next. The stupid thing wore it's self out flying around my room. It probably won't wake for another day or so. Don't forget to give Achilles a treat before he leaves with your reply. Get better._

_Draco_

Once he was satisfied with the notes he gave both to his eagle owl, Achilles, and told him to wait for a reply from both boys before returning. After Achilles left Draco placed Pig into a small cage with some water and owl treats before getting into bed. He'd had a busy day in the city then of course had spent an hour chasing Pig around. He was dead tired and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of an owl pecking at the window. He recognized Achilles immediately and let the bird in. Harry found some owl treats for the owl and offered him some water while he read Draco's note. He scribbled a short response telling Draco that he'd explain everything when he and Blaise came to visit the next day. When Achilles was done resting he took Harry's reply then left to deliver his other letter.

Harry spent the rest of that day and most of the next confined to his bed. Molly only really let him get up for meals and to use the loo. Harry was going crazy by the time Draco and Blaise arrived. They arrived just as Harry, Ron, Hermione and George were finishing their lunches. Harry practically jumped from his seat to greet the two Slytherins.

"What's gotten into you Harry? Two days ago you said you were quite ill and now you're jumping all over the place." Draco said with a laugh.

"Sorry but I've been confined to my bed for the past two and a half days with only Ron, 'Mione and George for company. I'm just glad to see some new faces. Mrs. Weasley only lets me out of bed for meals and to use the loo. Now you mentioned something about flying Dray so lets go." Harry bounded out the door and ran towards the apple orchard before anyone could stop him.

"He knows he can't fly anymore." Hermione sighed in exasperation before running off after her friend.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Harry that he can't fly?" Blaise asked.

"Harry's been really sick lately and Madam Pomfrey says he can't fly for another five and a half months. He'll have to tell you more since that's why you're both here." George answered.

"Where's Ginny?" Draco asked as the four of them went after Harry and Hermione.

"Mum took Ginny with her to do some shopping. They'll be back in about an hour." Ron replied.

"Harry James Potter get down here right this instant. You know that you can't fly in your condition. Think about the baby Harry." They all heard Hermione scream as they turned the corner to the apple orchard.

"'Mione you might not want to go yelling Harry's secrets where anyone can hear you." Ron yelled alerting Hermione and Harry of their presence. Harry fainted and fell from his broom when he saw Draco and Blaise staring at him in shock. George saw Harry start to fall and ran to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ronald you could have waited until Harry had landed before yelling out. He or the baby could have been seriously injured." Hermione yelled at her boyfriend. "Come on George lets get him back inside."

Hermione and George both ran back to the house carrying Harry. Hermione did a few simple scans to make sure that Harry and the baby were unharmed when they reached the house. Ron, Draco and Blaise followed right behind them. George got Harry settled on the couch then slowly revived him.

"Georgie is the baby okay? I didn't hurt the baby did I?" Harry asked after opening his eyes.

"The baby is fine Harry but Draco and Blaise now know about the baby. I think it's time you told them the rest." George told him quietly. "You two might want to sit down."

Draco and Blaise both sat down beside the couch. Harry was still too out of it to move yet so he just remained laying on the couch. It took almost twenty minutes for him to regain his bearing before he could sit up. He then just stared at Draco and Blaise for another five minutes before he could actually tell them the whole story.

"I'm three and a half months pregnant. I'm not sure who the father is cause I was with quite a few guys around the time I got pregnant. There are only four though that could actually be the other father and you are both on that list. Since I have no clue who the other father is exactly I'll need to have some kind of physical contact with both of you and with the other two guys. Now all I'm asking of the two of you is to be there for me. Do you think you can help me through the pregnancy?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course we'll be there for you Harry. That's the real reason you jumped at us when we arrived isn't it?" Draco said as he hugged his friend once more.

"Yeah." Harry replied sheepishly with a blush.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you get through this Harry." Blaise added as he also hugged Harry.

"Thanks guys." Harry gave them both a weak smile.

"I promise Harry that if the baby is mine I'll take responsibility for it no matter what Ginny thinks." Draco whispered before giving Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately Ginny walked in right as Draco was kissing Harry and from the angle she saw them it looked like Draco was kissing Harry on the lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ginny screamed before running from the room in tears.

"I better go talk to her before she starts freaking out again." Draco said then went to find Ginny. He found her laying on her bed crying. "I was just giving Harry a kiss on the check to calm him down. Me and him went flying today and he fell off his broom. He was just really shook up from the whole thing. It was just a simple kiss between friends just the same way that Hermione kisses him all the time."

"Gin he's telling the truth. I was still really upset from the fall and he was just comforting me. Blaise, George and 'Mione all did the same thing when I first woke up as well." Harry said from the door then sighed when Ginny didn't respond. "I guess it's time to tell you the whole story about why I'm really here for the summer. Gin I'm pregnant. George, Ron and 'Mione already knew and I told Dray and Blaise today after I fell. I was really worried about the baby and Dray was just reassuring me that the baby was fine. Which it is by the way."

"You're pregnant?" Ginny asked, finally looking at Harry and Draco.

"Yes Gin I am. I'm three and a half months pregnant right now." Harry told her as he walked over to her bed to sit with her. "What you saw before was just a friend giving another friend some much needed reassurance. Now stop crying and talk to your boyfriend." Harry gently kissed her on the cheek then left the room.

"Why did Harry tell you and Blaise he was pregnant before he told me?" Ginny asked.

"Actually Hermione was the one to tell us at first. Harry had gone running out to the apple orchard almost as soon as Blaise and I showed up. Hermione went running after him and when we reached the orchard she was yelling at him that he shouldn't be flying because of the baby. Your brother Ronald then yelled at her warning her that she shouldn't go yelling Harry's secrets around where anyone could hear. Harry saw Blaise and I and fainted. Luckily George was able to catch him before he hit the ground. After he woke up he told us the whole story then we had to calm him down." Draco explained. "It's not that he trusted us more then you Gin he just had to tell us sooner because Hermione let it slip. Apparently he wasn't gonna tell anyone until he either started showing or school started." Draco added.

"So there really isn't anything going on between you and Harry?"

"Of course not. I will admit that I kissed him on the lips once at a party a few months ago but we were both quite drunk and you and I weren't together at the time. That's all there has ever been between Harry and I. Now lets get back down stairs before your mum sends the aurors to come get me." The last comment made Ginny laugh as she nodded.

"Oh how good to see you again Draco. I didn't know you were coming by today." Molly greeted him as he came down the stairs.

"I heard that Harry was sick so Blaise and I though we'd come by and check on him. I assume that someone introduced Blaise Zabini to you."

"Why yes Harry just did a moment ago. Will you both be staying for dinner tonight?"

"If it won't be any trouble we'd love to stay for dinner Mrs. Weasley."

"That's just fine dear. Will you both be coming to Harry's birthday party next week?"

"That's up to Harry. Harry are we invited to your party or is it a Gryffindor only party?"

"Of course you and Blaise can come and no it won't be all Gryffindors. There will also be quite a few Order members here as well. I thought your father would have mentioned it to you by now." Harry answered.

"Father has been off on a mission for the past two weeks and won't be back for a few more days." Draco stated.

"You're looking kinda pale Harry. Maybe you should go lie down for a bit." Molly said as she checked Harry for a fever.

"Yeah Harry I think you could use some rest." George agreed then carried Harry up to his room. "You've had a very stressful day Harry. I'll wake you in time for dinner."

"Don't leave me Georgie. I don't want to be alone." Harry whined as George prepared to leave.

"Alright Harry I'll stay with you. Scoot over." George lay down beside Harry who fell asleep almost instantly. George stayed awake just listening to Harry breathing. He eventually fell asleep as well and didn't wake up until Ron came to tell them it was time for dinner.

Draco and Blaise left right after dinner with promises they'd be back again soon to visit. They both made sure to give Harry a hug before they apparated away. Once they were gone Molly ordered Harry back to bed since he still looked quite pale. Harry returned to his room but didn't go back to bed. He spent three hours sitting in the window reading and working on his summer homework. George found him asleep on the window sill a few hours later and put him to bed.

After that Harry wasn't able to get out of bed again except for meals and to use the loo. He was getting paler and didn't seem to be improving at all. Hermione, Ron and George began to worry a lot and began trying to think up a way to get Harry in contact with Snape and Malfoy Sr. They had already figured out that Blaise and Draco were most likely not the other father since their presence hadn't helped Harry any.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Three days after Draco and Blaise had visited the Borrow, Lucius returned from his mission. He'd barely gotten a chance to sit down before Dumbledore summoned him with an emergency. Lucius flooed straight into Dumbledore's office where the meeting was being held. He was slightly shocked to see only Severus and Dumbledore there when he arrived.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lucius. Please sit down." Dumbledore greeted the blonde.

"What's the emergency Albus?" Severus asked while Lucius took his seat.

"I found out some important information this past Monday that could be very dangerous if Voldemort got a hold of it. I wanted to summon you back sooner Lucius but we couldn't jeopardize that mission so I didn't."

"What's the information Albus?" Lucius demanded.

"I just learned that Harry Potter is pregnant and also quite ill. Molly Weasley has been taking care of the boy for the past week but he's only getting sicker. Poppy informed me that the boy is unsure of who the baby's other father is which would explain his continual decline in health. I need both of you to make sure that Voldemort doesn't get word of this and to inform me if he does find out. We need to protect Harry and his unborn child. Also if it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like for you both to check up on the boy." Both men just stared at Dumbledore in utter shock before getting up and flooing to the Borrow without another word to the Headmaster.

"Oh Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Am I so glad to see you both. Follow me." Hermione cried when both men stepped out of the fireplace. She led them both up to Harry's room. "Harry you've got some visitors." Harry smiled weakly at the two men before passing out. He'd been doing that a lot over the past two days.

"What kinds of potions has he been taking?" Snape asked as he kneeled down beside Harry's bed. George retrieved the three potions and handed them to the potions master. "Miss Granger do you have a complete potions kit here?"

"Yes sir. What do you need?" Hermione began digging through Harry's trunk to get his potions set. She gave the whole thing to Snape who quickly pulled out the ingredients he needed and handed them to Hermione.

"I assume you know how to make an energy potion." Hermione nodded and got to work on the potion. Severus began running scans over Harry to see what all was wrong with the boy. "Has no one been feeding this boy since he's been here?"

"Harry eats five times a day and takes a potion to help him gain weight but nothing seems to work." George answered.

"Do you have any clue who the baby's other father might be Mr. Weasley?"

"We know of four possibilities. Two of them have already been told while the other two haven't yet."

"Has Mr. Potter had any type of physical contact with the two that already know?"

"They were here three days ago and were both hugging him quite often and one of them actually kissed Harry as well. It didn't really seem to help Harry much through so we now think that the two who already know might not be who we're looking for. We haven't had the chance to contact the other two until now."

"How far along is Harry right now?" Lucius asked finally coming to stand beside Harry's bed.

"About three and a half months." George told them then looked over at the two older men. He could see they were both trying not to reach out and touch Harry. "You two can touch him. I can see that you want to." Lucius and Severus both reached forward to brush Harry's hair from his face. Harry began to regain some of the color in his face when they touched him.

"I finished the potion sir." Hermione said before noticing Harry. "Well that confirms it. One of you two is the father of Harry's baby."

"What?" Both men pulled their hands away from Harry and stared at Hermione.

"Professor either you or Mr. Malfoy is the father of Harry's baby. We already determined that it's not Blaise or Draco a few days ago so that left you two as the only other possibilities. When you two touched Harry he began to regain his normal color so that means that one of you has to be the father." They both just stared at Hermione in shock until Harry began to wake.

"The potion Miss Granger." Snape demanded and Hermione gave it to him. "Harry drink this. It'll make you feel better." Harry complied and drank the entire thing.

"Thanks Severus." Harry said as he sat up in his bed. "I feel so much better. What was that potion?"

"Just a simple energy potion Harry. You probably feel better though since you had contact with your baby's other father. We know now at least that it's either Snape or Malfoy here." George told him and Harry smiled.

"Are you two mad at me for this?" Harry said motioning to his still flat stomach.

"I'm not mad at you Harry. I'm just sorry that you've been suffering so much lately." Lucius said before kissing Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry as well Harry. If Albus had told me about your condition sooner I may have been able to provide you with the proper potions to keep you healthier." Severus added. "Now Harry I don't think it would be proper for Lucius or I to be here with you all the time so I think that you should come to Hogwarts until you're a little healthier. Since you went so long without any contact with the baby's other father you'll need to be in almost consent contact with Lucius or I for the next week or so. Hopefully you'll be well enough to return here by your birthday party. Poppy will also need to keep a close watch on you for a while."

"Will I have to stay in the hospital wing? I really hate it there." Harry asked.

"I'm sure that Albus and Poppy could be swayed to let you stay in your own room while you're staying at the castle. You're not supposed to know this yet but you're one of the Head Boys this year. And Miss Granger I expect you to take good care of Harry during the school year since you'll be sharing living quarters." Severus told them.

"I'm Head Boy?" Harry mumbled in shock.

"One of them Harry. The staff couldn't agree on one person so there are two Head Boys this year. You and Draco will be Head Boys while Miss Granger will be Head Girl. You'll get your official letters telling you this on August 1st." Severus explained. "So will you agree to come to the castle Harry?"

"It probably would be best. Could George, Ron and Hermione visit me while I'm at the castle?"

"I don't see why not but not today."

"Alright then, lets go." Harry threw his legs over the side of the bed and prepared to stand. He had barely taken one step before he was picked up by Lucius.

"Harry you've been quite ill and you need to conserve your energy." Lucius stated before carrying Harry from the room.

"I take it this is Harry's trunk?" Severus motioned to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Hermione nodded so Severus shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket. "You three can come visit Harry tomorrow afternoon if you'd like. He should be settled in by then. Just floo to the Headmaster's office and he'll tell you where Harry is staying."

"Thank you Professor." George reached out to shake Snape's hand.

"I promise we'll take good care of Harry. Have a good day." Severus then swept out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, just the woman I was looking for."

"Why hello Severus. What brings you here?" Molly greeted the man

"Albus asked me to come check on Harry and Harry's condition requires more attention then you can give him right now so we're taking him back to Hogwarts. Poppy feels he'll only have to be there for a week so he should be back here in time for his birthday party. Don't worry, Harry will be just fine once we get the proper potions in him and he has some time to recover. Now I really must get to the castle to treat Harry. We'll see you again next week for sure." Severus then apparated to Hogsmeade then flooed to Albus' office.

"Ah Severus you're finally here. Would you care to join us for some tea? Harry was just telling me how you and Lucius practically saved his and his child's lives." Albus greeted Severus.

"No thank you Albus." Severus sat down beside Harry.

"Very well. Now you probably want to get settled into your new room so I'll have Dobby take you there." Albus snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared.

"You called for Dobby Headmaster?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"Yes Dobby. Harry will be staying with us at the castle for a while and would like to get settled into his new room. Please show them the way to the Head Boy's room."

"Yes Headmaster." Dobby bowed again then turned to face Harry who was being held by Lucius. "Follow me Harry Potter." Dobby began walking quickly from the room followed by Lucius and Severus. He lead them down to the fourth floor to a large painting of a Dragon and a knight.

"Password please?" The knight requested.

"Harry Potter is to give the knight his own password." Dobby explained.

Harry thought for a moment then decided. "Serpent Tongue." The knight bowed his head and the portrait hole opened. Lucius carried Harry into his new rooms.

"Welcome to your new rooms. The bedrooms are upstairs and since you're the first one here you'll get to pick which room is your's." Lucius explained as he carried Harry up the stairs. They looked at all three rooms before Harry decided on the largest one.

"Where's my trunk? I want to unpack most of my stuff now so 'Mione and Dray won't try and steal my room." Harry asked as he slid from Lucius' grasp.

"Here you go Harry." Severus pulled the trunk from his pocket and resized it to it's proper size.

"Thanks." Harry began pulling the clothes from the trunk and placing them in the wardrobe.

"Um Harry are you sure this is your trunk? There seems to be quite a lot of woman's clothing in here." Lucius asked looking over Harry's trunk.

"Of course it's mine." Harry stated then realized that Lucius didn't know that he wore women's clothes sometimes. "I like the way skirts and tight clothes make me feel so I wear them under my robes all the time."

"Is there anything else we should know about you Harry?" Severus asked giving Harry a meaningful look. Harry nodded then pulled his shirt off to reveal his two piercings. "Do your friends know about these?"

"Only 'Mione does cause she was with me when I got them done."

"Lucius go get Poppy and bring her here. The piercings are infected and should be treated immediately." Lucius nodded and went to firecall Poppy. He returned with her five minutes later.

"Well lets see what's going on here Harry." She did her scans then smiled. "Well you're getting healthier. You're still far to thin and you do have those two infected piercings. But I think you'll be as good as new in a couple days. Severus you know what potions he'll need. I'll be back to check on you again tomorrow Harry." Poppy then left.

"Drink these two potions then I'll heal the piercings so they won't get infected again" Severus gave Harry the potions. Harry grimaced at the taste but drank them none the less.

"Those were disgusting." Harry stated once he'd finished the potions.

"Sorry Harry but that's what was needed to get you better. Now you can finish getting settled. Lucius and I will be back to check on you later. Call Dobby if you need anything."

"Alright." Harry returned to unpacking his stuff and making his new room more his own.

"I should return to the Manor now. Draco will probably be wondering where I am. I'll be back in a few hours." Lucius told his friend once they'd reached Severus' quarters.

"I'll contact you if anything happens." Severus stated as he handed the floo powder to his friend. Lucius flooed back to the manor.

"Mittsy." Lucius called when he stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

"Yes Master." A tiny house elf appeared at Lucius' feet.

"Inform my son that I have returned and to meet me in my study."

"Yes Master." Mittsy bowed to the floor then left to retrieve Draco. While the elf was doing her job, Lucius made his way to his study. Draco arrived five minutes later.

"Mittsy said you wanted to see me Father." Draco drawled as he plopped down in one of his father's high wing back chairs.

"It's about Harry."

"Is Harry alright? What happened to Harry?" Draco asked sitting up straight.

"He was getting worse and Dumbledore sent Severus and I to check on him. We've taken him to Hogwarts to recover. He had a small infection that was making him worse along with not knowing who his baby's other father was. He's getting better now and should be better in no time at all. I'll be staying at the castle for the next week helping Severus take care of Harry. You can come visit him tomorrow if you'd like." Lucius explained while gathering some books from his bookcases.

"Has Harry figured out who the baby's other father is?"

"Not quite but he was able to knock two of the possibilities off the list. You don't have to worry so much about Harry anymore son. You aren't the baby's father and neither is Blaise Zabini. Now I really must return to the castle. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I promised Ginny I'd take her shopping for Harry's birthday present then we're going to the theater. Maybe I'll be able to come by on Monday."

"Alright son. I'll see you then." Lucius picked up all the books then flooed back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry spent the next week slowly improving. Draco never did come to visit him but the rest of his friends did. By the time his party came around he was almost totally back to his old self. He was still a little underweight for being almost four months pregnant but Poppy wasn't worrying about it much anymore. Harry would still have to stay at the castle until he reached a healthier weight but he could attend his birthday party.

The party was of course held at the Borrow. All the Weasley's attended except for Percy, who still wasn't speaking to the family. The main members of the Order came as well but most of them didn't stay long. They just came by to wish Harry a happy birthday then were on their ways. Remus and Tonks were really the only ones to stay for the whole thing. Draco and Blaise both came as well which made Harry happy. They'd both been told earlier that week that they weren't the baby's father so he wasn't sure if they'd still come to the party or not. After the party Harry returned to the castle with Lucius and Severus.

Harry spent two more weeks at the castle before Poppy and Severus both deemed him well enough to return to the Borrow. Lucius and Severus would still continue to visit him every few days to make sure that Harry stayed healthy. He'd gotten to the point that he could go almost two days without having any contact with the two older wizards. Harry was kinda sad that he wouldn't be seeing the two men everyday anymore but was also glad he'd be going back to the Borrow. Harry took a portkey back to the Borrow since he really hated using the floo network.

"Oh Harry you look wonderful." Hermione cried when Harry appeared. Harry had finally reached a healthy weight for someone who was four and a half months pregnant and actually looked like he was pregnant finally.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry replied as he hugged his friend. "The only problem now is I have an entire wardrobe full of clothes that don't fit me. We'll have to go shopping again before school starts so I'll have something to wear until the baby is born."

Hermione giggled. "Alright Harry. Ron and Ginny are going into London to do their school shopping tomorrow so we can go with them. I'm sure Ron would get a kick out of shopping with us in the muggle world." Harry began to laugh at the thought of Ron in a muggle store with him and Hermione.

"What you two laughing about?" Ron asked as he entered the living room.

"Oh 'Mione just said something funny." Harry said through his laughter.

Ron shrugged. "Mum said dinner should be ready in five minutes so you might want to go put your stuff away." Harry nodded and took his bag up to his room. When he came back down everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"Oh sweet Merlin. You almost look like you're pregnant Harry." Molly cried out when she saw Harry. He was wearing a tight shirt and some jeans that showed off his baby bump.

"I am Mrs. Weasley. I'm almost four and a half months pregnant right now. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey both felt it was best that few people knew until I was healthy again." Harry replied and took his seat beside Hermione. "Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy will be coming by every few days to give me my potions and make sure that I'm staying healthy. Madam Pomfrey would do it herself but she's busy getting everything ready for the new term."

"So Harry who's the lucky guy?" Arthur Weasley asked causing Harry to blush.

"I'm still working on that since there are two possibilities. I was with both of them within a very short period of time so we won't know until the baby is born." Harry replied then filled his mouth to prevent having to answer anymore questions.

The Weasley's were shocked by what Harry told them but they remained quiet about the whole thing. After dinner was over Harry returned to his room with Ron and Hermione. George had gone back to his flat at Diagon Alley after Harry was taken to Hogwarts. The three friends spent the rest of the evening talking and playing chess. Harry had actually improved while he'd been at the castle and almost beat Ron a few times.

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all left for Diagon Alley after breakfast. They were meeting Draco at the Leaky Cauldron before going shopping. Draco was shocked when he saw Harry step out of the fireplace. The last time he'd seen him, Harry was still quite thin and pale but now he was practically glowing and actually looked like he ate. Draco was happy to see his friend looking so good.

"Well Harry I'm glad to see you looking so healthy. It seems being at the castle did you quite a bit of good." Draco stated when the group walked up to him.

"Your father and Snape took very good care of me and fattened me up a bit." Harry replied with a smile. "Oh 'Mione make sure I get them some kind of thank you gift today. What do think would be an appropriate gift for them?" Hermione just giggled. "Oh I'm sure I'll know it when I see it. Well I guess it's time to do our shopping."

The group of teens left the pub and started their shopping. Draco and Ginny went one way while Harry, Ron and Hermione went another. The trio picked up all their school books, some new robes for Harry and Ron, and restocked Ron's potions supply before heading to the twin's shop. Fred and George were both busy helping customers when they walked in so they decided to do a little shopping. Harry picked up some more of those truth candies and some items from the twin's spying line while Ron and Hermione picked up some Skiving Snackboxes. Harry was kind of surprised that Hermione actually picked those up but decided not to comment on the fact.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" They heard a voice call out behind them as they got in line to pay. They turned around to see Neville Longbottom coming towards them.

"Hey Nev. How's your summer been?" Harry greeted his dorm mate.

"It's been alright. How about you three?"

"Harry got really sick a few weeks back and had to stay at the castle. Madam Pomfrey just released him yesterday. Other then that our summers have been great." Hermione answered as they reached the front of the line.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you and Harry finished your shopping weeks ago?" George said as he totaled up their purchases.

"Well since Harry put on a bit of weight while he was recovering we've got to buy him some new clothes that actually fit. Also we hadn't gotten any of our school books yet and Ron hadn't done any of his shopping at all." George looked closely at Harry and finally noticed the faint baby bump under his robes.

"Well that'll be two galleons for everything guys. Have fun shopping." Harry paid George then they left with Neville in tow.

"I've got to get back to my Gran now. I'll see you all on the train." Neville waved good bye to the trio then apparated away.

"Come on guys. We've only got about twenty minutes before we're supposed to meet back up with Draco and Ginny. I want to get in as much shopping as I can before then." Harry whined while pulling Hermione and Ron through the crowds to The Leaky Cauldron.

They took off their robes then headed out into Muggle London. They went to a few stores and Ron was shocked by the stuff Harry picked out. Yes he knew that Harry liked to cross-dress sometimes but he never realized how much Harry actually liked it. Harry bought a large selection of maternity clothes and then also some skirts that he wouldn't be able to wear soon but wanted to have anyways. The three of them also stopped into a baby store to look at the stuff they had. Harry wasn't going to buy anything for the baby until he knew it's sex. He was going to have Madam Pomfrey perform the charm Hermione had told him about once he reached his sixth month

Ron eventually had to drag Harry and Hermione from the baby store so they could get back and meet Ginny and Draco. They were already twenty minutes late and Ron didn't want to be any later. They rushed back to The Leaky Cauldron and found Draco and Ginny waiting impatiently for them.

"What took you so long? You said to be back here at noon and now it's twelve twenty five." Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Sorry Gin. It's my fault. I kept dragging them to more and more stores and not paying attention to the time. Please forgive me." Harry pouted and Ginny's face softened immediately.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry. It's fine that you were a little late. I forgot you had to do some shopping in Muggle London." Ginny gave him a hug to make him stop pouting. "Did you get to finish your shopping?"

"Yeah and then some." Harry replied with a laugh before his stomach began to rumble. "Let's get some lunch before we head back home."

"Good idea Harry." Hermione agreed so they grabbed a table and ordered lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After lunch Draco returned to Malfoy Manor while the others returned to the Borrow. Harry was feeling a little tired when they got back so he decided to take a nap. Hermione began reading her new school books while Ron and Ginny played chess. They all had a fairly peaceful afternoon until suddenly Harry was screaming. Hermione and Ron ran to Harry's side to find him trapped in the middle of a vision. Ron ran to contact Dumbledore while Hermione kept Harry from hurting himself. Dumbledore arrived just as the vision ended and Harry was regaining semi-consciousness.

"He knows about the baby." Harry croaked out before losing consciousness once more. Dumbledore frowned as he heard this.

"Miss Granger we've got to get Harry back to the castle where he'll be safe. I think it would be best if you and Ronald came as well. Please pack your trunks as quickly as possible then take this portkey to the castle." Dumbledore handed a portkey to Hermione. "The activation word is butterscotch."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I'll place extra wards around the house so she'll be safe." Dumbledore replied then began to set the new wards. Once they were set he picked up Harry and apparated straight into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Since he was Headmaster the school wards let him through.

"Poppy get out here quick." He yelled and Poppy came running.

"What happened Albus?" Poppy asked while running her scans of Harry.

"I'm not quite sure. Ronald Weasley said Harry had some kind of vision. When I got there Harry regained consciousness long enough to tell us that Voldemort knows about the baby then passed out again. I must get to my office now. I'll send Lucius and Severus down here once they arrive." Dumbledore then rushed to his office. Not even a minute later Lucius and Severus arrived via portkey. "Who told Voldemort about Harry's pregnancy?"

"How did you know already?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Is Harry alright?" Severus asked at the same time.

"Harry is in the hospital wing as we speak being treated by Poppy. You both can go down and be with him once you answer my question. Who told Voldemort about the pregnancy?"

"Nott. His son was at the Leaky Cauldron this morning and saw Harry with his two friends. Since Harry wasn't wearing a robe at the time his stomach was noticeable. Nott's son followed Harry and his friends into Muggle London where they did some clothing shopping and bought maternity clothes for Harry. They then apparently went into a baby store and were there for half an hour before returning to the Leaky Cauldron. Nott explained the whole story at the meeting." Severus answered quickly. "Can we go to Harry now?"

"Yes you may but I'd like a full report about the meeting once Harry has recovered."

"Of course Albus." Severus and Lucius then rushed from the office down to the hospital wing. They could hear Harry yelling as they got closer.

"Where is Severus and Lucius? Where are they?" Harry screamed at the medi-witch. He'd been yelling at her since he'd regained consciousness five minutes ago.

"Calm down Mr. Potter. This isn't good for the baby." Poppy tried to calm him but he wouldn't listen.

"I want to know where they are NOW!" He screamed just as Lucius opened the door. Harry turned at the sound of the door opening and when he saw Severus and Lucius standing there he ran straight for them. Harry began to sob as the two men hugged him "I was so worried about you. I thought Voldemort was going to hurt you."

"Calm down Harry. We're fine. He didn't hurt us." Lucius whispered as he picked Harry up. "Everything will be okay Harry."

"I don't want him to hurt either of you." Harry sobbed as Lucius placed him back on his bed. "Everyone I ever care about is hurt by that bastard."

"Calm down Harry. This really isn't good for the baby." Severus stated while handing a calming draught to Harry. "Take the potion Harry then you can tell us about your vision."

Harry nodded and drank the potion. "I was taking a nap at the Borrow and having a really nice dream about the baby when suddenly the vision hit me. There was a Death Eater kneeling at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort seemed happy about whatever the man had just told him. He then told the man, Nott I think, to rise and retake his place in the circle. Nott quickly made his way back to the circle then Voldemort began to speak again. He told the others it was their job to find me and to kill the baby. He then pointed his wand at one of the other Death Eaters and sent the cruciatus curse at him. He tortured the man for a while then the vision ended. The next thing I knew I was here and I didn't know where you two were." Harry began to cry again. "Don't let them hurt my baby."

"No one is going to hurt your baby Harry. We'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning and come up with a plan. Nothing bad will happen to your baby Harry. I promise." Severus stated as he pulled Harry into his arms. "We'll protect the baby no matter what."

Harry feel asleep a few minutes later while listening to Severus' reassurances. When he woke up the next morning Ron and Hermione were sitting beside his bed. He began to freak out but Hermione noticed and calmed him down by explaining that Lucius and Severus were just talking to Dumbledore in Poppy's office. Harry smiled weakly but was still on edge until the two men came out of the office. They came out with Dumbledore right behind them. When they saw that Harry was awake they were at his side.

"I'm glad to see you awake Harry. We've been discussing the situation and have come up with a plan to fool Voldemort. From today until you have the baby you'll be under glamours. We're going to let slip to the press that you were pregnant but had a miscarriage. The next time Voldemort summons Lucius and Severus they are going to confirm the story. Only the people in this room right now are to know the truth. Not even Poppy will know the truth. Professor Snape will be taking over your care until the baby is born. Then and only then will Poppy be told the truth. I've already placed a false memory in her mind so she now has no clue that you are still pregnant. If you get injured or sick at any time before the baby is born you'll need to go to Professor Snape and not Poppy. We can't risk her finding out the truth." Dumbledore explained. "Do you understand this all Harry?"

"Yes sir. I just have one question. What are we going to do once the baby is born? It'll be kind of hard to hide a baby from Voldemort."

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. If need be we'll place the baby under the Fidelus charm until it's safer. But please don't worry about that right now Harry. Everything will be just fine." Harry wanted to believe the Headmaster but wasn't really sure if he could. He nodded in understanding anyways. "Good. Now I think it's time we got you out of this hospital wing. You can return to your own room now. I'd like you to lay low for the next few days while we set our plan into action. Miss Granger and Ronald will keep you company and Lucius and Professor Snape will still be able to visit. We want to keep you're presence unknown for a little while."

"Alright professor. Will Dobby be aloud to know that I'm here cause I'm getting hungry?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Dobby will be available to you 24/7. If you need anything just call him and he'll get it. Now have a good day Harry." Dumbledore then left the hospital wing.

"Lets get you to your room so you can eat." Lucius picked Harry up from his bed and carried him all the way to his room. Harry then called Dobby to bring them all breakfast.

They all enjoyed a quite meal then Harry and Hermione began working on getting Hermione unpacked. Harry had already personalized his bedroom the last time he'd been at the castle and now it was time to do the same for Hermione. It took them most of the day to get Hermione totally settled into her new room. Once Hermione's bedroom was complete they began working on personalizing the common room area. Draco would just have to deal with their choices. They did make sure to stay away from using house colors though.

The next three days Harry was confined to his room with Hermione and Ron. Lucius and Severus visited as often as they could without raising suspicions. Dobby also spent every free moment he had with Harry. Harry was starting to go crazy being trapped in his room on the fourth day when their plan finally went into action.

Dumbledore had 'accidentally' let Rita Skeeter over hear him talking to McGonagall at a restaurant in London and she had immediately given word to one of her correspondence at the Daily Prophet. The story was front page news the following morning. The day the article appeared was also the day that Harry was finally released from his room. He spent most of the day sitting alone by the lake. The staff was told to leave him alone to morn his loss. Harry was glad about that since he wasn't sure he'd really be able to show the proper amount of sadness at his supposed loss. Harry soon fell into a routine of sitting out by the lake less and less each day as he got over his 'loss'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Three days after the Daily Prophet article, Voldemort summoned his followers to his side. Lucius and Severus both confirmed that Harry had truly lost his child and was still mourning his loss. Voldemort was satisfied with their stories so they were saved from the torture that meeting. Voldemort was upset that his followers hadn't acted faster and been the ones to cause the boy's pain. Most of the Death Eaters received the cruciatus curse before the meeting ended. Harry had to witness most of the torture but luckily Severus had given him a potion to prevent the pain before leaving for the meeting.

After that life for Harry finally settled down. He got to spend the last two weeks before the school year started relaxing with Hermione and Ron. He still continued his daily lake visits but would only spend an hour or two out there at most. The rest of his time he spent either in his rooms playing chess with Ron, down in the potions lab with Severus, or reading quietly in the library with Hermione. Lucius usually would come to see Harry for a few hours after dinner. They'd commonly spend their time playing chess or discussing whatever book Harry had been reading that day. Hermione would often join in on their discussions which would lead to some kind of debate between Lucius and her.

On the first of September, Harry, Ron and Hermione all flooed back to the Borrow to leave for the train with Ginny. The three of them still had to take the train to school. Harry didn't want to take the train cause he didn't want to deal with all the other students. Ron and Hermione thought they should get to the station early so they could be on the train before most of the students arrived. Ginny and Molly both agreed so they arrived at the station at ten o'clock. Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight for the perfects car and took their seats in the Head's compartment. Ginny joined them since Draco would also be sharing the same compartment. Harry wanted to ward the door but they couldn't do that until Draco arrived. Luckily for them Draco arrived shortly after them and they were able to ward the door.

The train ride was very peaceful for the five occupants of their compartment. Harry and Ron slept through most of the ride while Draco, Hermione and Ginny spent most of the ride reading. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the five of them parted ways. Draco and Ginny went off to locate Blaise while Harry, Ron and Hermione headed straight for the castle. Harry did receive quite a few sympathetic looks from the other students as he made his way to the carriages. Harry received the same looks all through the feast and was so glad when Dumbledore finally released them to their dorms.

The looks from other students died off after the first week of school. Harry was so happy when he could finally walk through the halls without everyone staring at him all the time. He did still get the occasional sad look from a few students but there were so few at that point that he didn't really care. Harry just went on with his life and ignored the other students as much as a Head Boy could.

During the fourth week of school Harry reached his sixth month of pregnancy and decided to perform the spell Hermione had told him about. He had her teach him exactly how to do it so he could perform it on himself. Two nights after he learned the spell he finally used it on himself. The results of the spell though were so shocking that he began yelling for Hermione. She came running and nearly fainted when she saw the image that was projected before her.

"I'm gonna get Professor Snape." She said once she'd recovered. Harry could only nod as he stared in awe at the image.

Snape arrived almost immediately after Hermione called him. He almost fainted as well when he saw the image. It took him a moment to really look at it before he actually did faint. Harry ended the spell the moment Severus fell and went to his side. Hermione decided that Lucius needed to be contacted as well so she went to do that while Harry revived Severus.

"What happened?" Lucius cried out as he burst into Harry's room.

"Sit down Lucius." Harry commanded then performed the spell once more so Lucius could see the image as well.

"How is this possible?" Lucius asked in shock.

"Very simple. Harry is so powerful that he can get pregnant by more then one person if he sleeps with them within a 24 hour period. Since Harry was with both of you within 24 hours of each other he conceived both of your children." Hermione explained, walking towards the image.

The image showed two girls at around the age of four. One with platinum blonde hair and silver-green eyes and the other with ebony hair and onyx eyes. It was very obvious that the girls had two different fathers. Both girls did seem to have Harry's features which was really the only thing they seemed to have in common. Hermione thought that both girls would be heartbreakers when they got older.

Harry finally ended the spell and thought about what Hermione had just said. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. Now he only had one problem left to solve. Both Severus and Lucius had said they'd marry him if he'd have them. Harry had wanted to wait until he knew the paternity of the baby before making any decisions. Now he wasn't sure what he should do. He did care for both men but he wasn't sure if he actually loved either of them and Harry wanted to marry for love.

Severus and Lucius both left an hour later still in shock. Harry had finally over come his shock but now was worrying about what would happen once the twins were born. He was immensely happy that he'd be having two babies but also quite worried about how he'd be able to keep them safe. It had been so much easier for Harry not to worry before he'd actually seen his little girls with the spell. They were now so much more real then they had ever been before. Harry fell asleep that evening thinking about his two little girls and their future.

After the shock finally passed for the three men life returned to normal. Severus and Lucius began to spend every spare minute they had with Harry. Most of the time Harry would be doing homework or studying for his NEWTs with Hermione but sometimes he'd actually get to spend time just relaxing with Lucius and Severus. Harry liked it better when they could just relax together.

This continued until the week before Halloween. Lucius and Severus were summoned once more to Voldemort's side. Harry didn't actually see the meeting this time but he was waiting in Dumbledore's office for the two spies when they arrived. Shortly after the two spies had been summoned Harry began to feel ill. He went straight to see Dumbledore but the Headmaster could find nothing wrong with him. Soon the sick feeling changed to one of dread and Harry began to pace around Dumbledore's office. He knew something bad had happened but he wasn't sure what. When Lucius and Severus arrived Harry could see it in their eyes that something bad was coming.

"The Dark Lord plans to attack the castle on Halloween." Lucius stated in reply to Harry's unasked question.

"I'll call an emergency meeting of the Order immediately so they can be prepared for the fight. Do you know when Tom plans to carry out his attack?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"He never gives a set time. All we know is to be prepared for the final battle on Halloween." Severus replied.

"He'll probably chose to attack either early in the morning, during classes or during the feast I'd guess. He'll want to attack when the castle is most venerable." Lucius added.

"Why does he think this will be the final battle?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord thinks that you are still weak from losing your baby this summer. His spies in the school have reported that you're still grieving and that you seem to have issues performing simple spells. He thinks that he finally has the advantage that he needs to win."

'Oh how wrong he is.' Harry thought to himself before asking his next question. "Is there anything I can do to make Voldemort get too over confident? I know that truthfully I already have the advantage but I'd like to maybe have even more of an advantage."

"Actually Harry you have nearly as much of an advantage as you're going to get. You just reached your seventh month which means that you're magic has increased greatly. You've already mastered wandless magic which Voldemort has no idea about and since we successfully kept your pregnancy a secret this long you also have your increased magic. With Lucius and I at your side Voldemort doesn't stand a chance. That's quite an advantage but if you'd like we can feed his little spies something to tell." Severus explained.

"I'd like that. The less capable Voldemort thinks I am the more risks he'll take."

Severus thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "Alright I've got a plan then. You have potions tomorrow so I'm going to partner you with Draco. You're going to make your potion explode and be taken to the hospital wing with Draco. Knowing Draco he'll be mostly unharmed by the explosion but you'll be hit by most of it. Poppy will determine that Draco is just fine after a potion or two but you will be too hurt to leave the hospital wing. Don't worry you'll really be just fine. I've got a shielding potion you can take tonight that will protect you and the babies from the potion."

"Will I be stuck in the hospital wing for long?"

"You'll only be there for a few minutes. Long enough to trick Poppy then you'll be taken to your room where you'll have to stay until the day before the attack. You will seem to be in the hospital wing cause we're going to leave a pillow that is charmed to look like you there. Can you deal with that Harry?"

"I guess. Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm positive Harry. Now it's late so you should get back to your dorm. I'll bring the potion by soon." Severus gently pushed Harry towards the door.

"Harry wait. You forgot your concealment charm." Lucius stopped him and placed the charm. "Alright you can go now. Have a good night Harry."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and put his invisibility cloak on before heading back to his dorm. Hermione was sitting in the common room when he got back. She was so wrapped up in her book though that she didn't even notice when Harry came in. Harry was grateful for that since he knew he couldn't tell Hermione anything about the plan. He just quietly made his way up to his room and began getting ready for bed. He kept the concealment charm on his stomach as he sat on his bed to wait for Severus. Usually when he was in his room he didn't wear the charm but he had a feeling he should keep it on this time. It was a good thing he had cause he had barely sat down when the door to his room opened and Draco walked in.

"Sorry to bother you so late Harry but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I came by your room to see you earlier but you weren't here. Where'd you go?" Draco asked as he walked into the room.

"I wanted to get some fresh air so I went for a walk around the lake. I'm fine Dray. Why'd you come to see me earlier anyways?" Harry answered.

"I just had this feeling that something was wrong and wanted to make sure that you were okay. The last time I had this feeling was before you lost the baby. I was just worried about you."

"Well I'm fine Dray. There's no need to worry about me right now." Suddenly there was a knock at Harry's door. "Come in."

"Good evening Harry. Draco what are you doing here?" Severus said as he walked in.

"He had a feeling that something was wrong and came to check on me. He had this same feeling before the baby incident and was worried about me." Harry answered before Draco could.

"Well I think you should lie down Harry so we can make sure that nothing is wrong." Severus stated as he warded the door. Harry just stared at Severus in shock. "Harry he's not one of the spies. He's not going to tell anyone."

"Alright." Harry gave him a smile then laid down on his bed. "Can I take the concealment charm off now then?"

"I think it would be a good idea. And Draco you can't speak of this to anyone or three lives will be in great danger." Draco nodded in confused understanding. "You can take it off now Harry." Harry took the charm off to reveal his seven month pregnant form.

"You're still pregnant." Draco gasped in shock.

"Yes Draco he is. He just reached his seventh month two days ago. Now lets make sure that those girls are still healthy." Severus began running scans of Harry and the babies and was happy to find that everything was just fine. He then cast an imaging spell to get a closer look at the babies just to make sure. "They are just fine and so are you Harry."

"I already knew that Sev. Draco just had the same bad feeling I had earlier." Harry stated.

"Alright then I'll ease his worry a bit. Voldemort has set the date for his final stand. He's going to attack the castle sometime on Halloween." Draco gasped. "Voldemort is under the assumption that Harry is weak and will be easy to beat. The Order has already been informed about the upcoming attack and is ready to be here on a moments notice. We have the upper hand because of Voldemort's idiocy in believing that Harry is weak. He's going to think that Harry is even weaker after tomorrow but really he'll be stronger. I can't tell you anymore then that but rest assured that everything will be fine."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Draco snapped.

"Dray we can be calm about this because we know more then we can tell you. Believe me Dray, everything will be fine and Voldemort will be gone for good soon. You've got to trust me just as I'm trusting you." Harry assured his friend.

Draco sighed. "I trust you Harry and I'll try my best to remain calm about all this. Well it really is late so I'm gonna go back to my room now. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Harry."

"Night Dray." Harry gave him an encouraging smile as he left.

"Here's the potion. It'll last for twenty-four hours so take it before you go to sleep." Severus handed Harry a vile of bright blue potion.

"Thanks Sev." Harry took the potion and downed it right away then yawned.

"You seem tired Harry. Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Severus tucked Harry into bed and he fell right to sleep. Severus then carefully pulled a few of Harry's hairs and placed them into a small vile. "I'm sorry for tricking you Harry but we can't risk Poppy finding out the truth."

The potion that he had giving to Harry was really Draught of Living Death and not a shielding potion. Harry would remain asleep until dinner the next evening. Lucius was going to take some Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be Harry during Potions, Harry's first class of the day. Severus hated having to trick Harry but he knew that their plan would never work properly without doing so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The plan did work nearly perfectly. The only hiccup in the entire plan was that Draco was distracted during potions so he was hit by a large quantity of the exploding potion along with 'Harry'. Luckily he wasn't too injured but he did have to spend the rest of the morning resting in the hospital wing. 'Harry' was still hit by most of the potion and was told he had to spend the next two days in the hospital wing to recover. After Poppy had returned to her office 'Harry' transfigured his pillow to look just like him, put on his invisibility cloak and returned to his room. The Polyjuice wore off just as he reached the Head Boy's room. Lucius slipped into Harry's room and returned the invisibility cloak before heading back to Malfoy Manor.

When Harry woke up he was very confused. The last thing he remembered was Severus giving him the potion then being tucked into bed. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. Harry began to freak out, thinking he'd messed up the entire plan. He quickly got dressed and put his concealment charm on. When he went to open the door he found that it was warded shut. Taking a quick scan of the door he also found a silencing charm was in place as well as an alarm. Harry knew he'd set off the alarm so he just sat down and waited to see who had set them and why. He didn't have to wait long before Lucius and Severus showed up.

"Explain the wards and why I slept through the entire day?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry Harry but I gave you Draught of Living Death last night. I realized after you left Dumbledore's office that the plan wouldn't be able to work properly so I had Lucius pretend to be you during potions this morning. I knew he could make the potion explode properly while you would either hurt yourself and Draco greatly or just ruin your potion. You never did learn the subtle art of potion explosions." Severus answered.

"Why didn't you just tell me this last night? I would have agreed to the new plan if you had told me. You didn't have to trick me."

"I'm sorry Harry. I was going to tell you but then the Draco thing happened and I forgot. I really am sorry Harry."

Harry sighed. "You could have at least left me a note telling me what you'd done. I woke up and began worrying that I'd ruined everything. I really hate that feeling and the girls didn't appreciate the stress either. Now I'm hungry so can I have dinner?"

"Dobby." Lucius called but the elf didn't come.

"You know he doesn't answer to you." Harry said then called for the elf himself.

"Yes Harry Potter. What is yous needing from Dobby?" Dobby asked as he appeared at Harry's feet.

"I'd like something to eat. I missed every meal today and now I'm starving. Can you please bring me something?"

"Of course Harry Potter." Dobby left with a crack then returned a moment later with a large platter of food.

"Thank you Dobby. I'll call you if I need anything else." Dobby bowed at Harry then left once more. "Join me you two. Dobby always brings more food then I could ever eat."

"He's under orders to bring you extra food since you are eating for three. Anyways before your pregnancy you were quite underweight and Poppy didn't like that so she had Dumbledore talk to the house elves so they'd bring you more food." Severus said as he and Lucius sat down with Harry.

"Figures and all this time I thought the house elves actually liked me but now you're saying that Dumbledore made them give me all that extra food."

"Why do you care what the house elves think of you?" Lucius asked with a slight hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well since Dobby has saved my life a fair few times, I have a great respect for them and their powers. Also I know what it's like to be forced to work for people who don't even acknowledge your existence and treat you like shit."

"I still don't understand why you won't let the Order punish those idiot muggles who were supposed to raise you." Severus growled. He hated being reminded about the abuse Harry had received from his so called family.

"Severus, they just aren't worth the Order's time. I think Voldemort is far more important to get rid of then they are. Anyways I don't like people to get hurt even if they deserve it. Now can we drop the subject of the Dursleys and get back to enjoying our meal?" The two older wizards nodded. "So how long am I trapped here with just you two and Dobby for company?"

"Two days then Miss Granger, Draco and Ronald can start to visit as well. You'll still be confined to the Head rooms until the day before Halloween."

"That's fine. I don't mind being trapped inside as much if I have multiple rooms I'm confined within."

"Well you won't have much time to worry about being stuck inside. We've got to do some training so you can control your extra magic better. We don't want you hurting yourself or the babies when you cast spells."

"When do we start?"

"I'll be coming by tomorrow to start your training while your friends are all in class." Lucius answered. "Now I've got to get back to the manor. I'll see you in the morning Harry." Lucius gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm going to keep the wards up on your door for the next two days. I don't want you trying to sneak out in the middle of the night. Call Dobby if you need anything and he'll get it for you. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Severus also gave Harry a kiss on the cheek then left for his own quarters.

Harry's week of confinement passed quickly. Lucius and him trained everyday while the rest of the school was in classes. In the evenings Severus would come and help Harry with all the class work he was missing. Hermione and Ron helped as well. Draco would check on Harry everyday but wouldn't spend much time with him since he was so worried about the upcoming battle. Ron and Hermione knew about the battle as well but since they were both members of the Order they knew more of the plan then Draco did.

The day before Halloween Harry finally returned to classes. Severus made him keep his arm in a sling, since 'Harry's' arm had been hit the most during the potions accident. Harry thought it was funny that he was now doing exactly what Draco had done after being attacked by Buckbeak. Hermione was put in charge of helping Harry during all his classes that day. She was also put in charge of making sure he didn't try to use his 'hurt' arm at all either.

Harry woke early on Halloween morning because his scar was hurting. He called for Dobby to get Severus for him. Severus arrived with three potions for Harry to take five minutes later. The first one was to block the pain, the second an extremely strong shielding potion and the last was just an energy potion. Severus also gave Harry a second energy potion and pain blocking potion to keep with him incase the attack didn't start until later. Harry drank the three potions and was glad once the pain in his scar finally subsided.

"The pain blocking potion should work for ten hours and make it so you won't be in pain when you're near Voldemort. If Voldemort still hasn't attacked by the feast or if your scar starts to hurt a whole lot before then take the second potion. The energy potion I want you to take after your last class of the day if the battle hasn't already started by then. Can you do that Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry put the two potions into his pocket. "How long do you think he'll wait before starting the attack?"

"I'm not sure Harry but I have a feeling he'll probably wait until later. He knows you can feel it when he's near you so he'll probably try to weaken you some more before attacking. Just try and stay calm today but also be ready to fight at any minute. Also make sure that Miss Granger and Ronald are with you at all times. They'll be able to help you until Lucius and I can be at your side."

"Alright Severus. I guess I should start to get ready now. Do think it would be safe for me to take a shower right now?"

"It should be but I'll come with you and keep watch. You never know if Voldemort will use his link between the two of you to send you another false vision."

"That's fine." Harry got out of bed, grabbed a towel and went into his bathroom. Severus followed him into the bathroom and stood by the door. Harry had just gotten into the shower when the dark mark on Severus' arm began to flare up. "He's calling you isn't he?"

"Yes but I'm not going to answer until you're done with your shower."

"Alright I'll make it quick." Harry quickly washed his hair then got out and began to dry off. "Go to his side and find out what's happening. I'll be fine by myself for a little bit. 'Mione will be in here to make sure I'm up soon so don't worry."

"Be careful Harry." Severus pulled Harry into a bruising kiss then rushed from the room.

Harry finished drying off and got dressed. Just as he had predicted Hermione came in about five minutes later to make sure he was up. The two of them then got Draco up and went to meet Ron and Ginny in the Great Hall. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione tried their best to stay calm through the meal then went to Potions. Severus was at the front of the room when the seventh years entered. He quickly began the class and began doing his rounds of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter what is this?" Severus asked looking down at Harry's ruined potion. Class had only started ten minutes before and already he had messed up the assignment.

"I believe we're making Amortentia sir." Harry responded.

"The rest of the class is but you seem to be making liquid slime. Tell me Mr. Potter what color _should_ the potion be?"

"A golden yellow sir."

"And what color is yours?"

"A yellowish green sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your mistake Mr. Potter and you'll stay after class to discuss your detention for missing class this past week." Severus vanished Harry's potion before moving on. Harry just glared at Snape through the rest of the class. He knew Snape had singled him out purposely but didn't really care. He only acted upset because he knew the Slytherins expected him to be.

"Bring your finished potions to my desk." Snape snapped out at the end of class. "For homework I expect you all to write an 18 ½ inch essay on this potion and it's dangers and uses." The class all handed in their potions then left.

"We'll wait for you in the hall Harry." Hermione whispered before she and Ron left.

"Come here Potter." Severus growled. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and waited to be addressed. Snape waited until the last student was gone before motioning for Harry to follow him into his office. The two went in there and sat down. "Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters are just outside the castle wards waiting. They're not going to attack until the feast."

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"Yes and he's told the Order who will be slowly arriving here starting at lunch. I still want you to stay with Miss Granger and Ronald at all times and DON'T go outside for any reason. It wouldn't be smart to start the battle until we're all ready."

"Is Lucius with him right now?"

"Yes Lucius is with Voldemort for now but once the battle starts he's going to make his way to your side. I'll do my best to stay by your side through the battle and protect you from the Death Eaters."

"Thank you Severus." Harry got up and walked around the desk to give Severus a passionate kiss. "I'll see you later and be careful today." Harry gave him one more quick kiss then left to meet back up with Hermione and Ron.

"So how much detention did he give you?" Ron asked as the three of them walked to Transfigurations.

"I'm stuck with him every night for the next two weeks cleaning cauldrons. Also he's going to make me remake the potion from today until I get it perfect. Snape can be such a git sometimes." Harry replied before being kicked hard by one of the babies. "Ow."

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'm fine 'Mione. Just my arm acting up again. I'll be fine, we've really got to hurry or we'll be late for Transfigurations." Harry began to walk faster to add to his point. Ron and Hermione quickly followed and the three of them arrived just as class was beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the day passed quickly for the trio. After their last class Harry drank the energy potion Severus had given him. He thought about taking the pain blocking potion then as well but decided to wait until closer to the feast. Ron returned to Harry and Hermione's dorm with them so they could all stay together. Severus had told the two to stay with Harry when he spoke to them the day before. Neither of them wanted to defy Snape's orders and they didn't really want to leave Harry alone so they didn't. Before leaving for the feast Harry drank his remaining potion.

Dumbledore had just finished his little pre-feast speech and sat down when a tremor shook the castle. It only took Harry a moment to realize that it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters breaking through the wards of the castle. He was out of his seat in seconds with Hermione and Ron right on his tail. Hermione pressed the magiced coin in her pocket to inform all the members of the DA that it was time to fight. The DA had been told to expect an attack from Voldemort around Halloween so they were all ready for the battle to come. They all quickly got out of their seat and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione. When Draco saw Ginny get up with the others he and Blaise also got up and joined the growing group of students forming a protective circle around Harry.

Up at the teacher's table Dumbledore was rising from his seat followed by McGonagall and Snape. The other Professors began to raise as well. Most of them went to Dumbledore's side but a few went to the students and began to lead the lower years from the great hall. Only the fifth years and above were left in the great hall. Dumbledore then told the remaining students what was going on while Harry and the DA made their way outside. Half of the students left in the great hall would return to their common rooms to help protect the lower years incase Death Eaters got into the castle. The rest of the students would either join in the fight on the grounds or remain in the great hall.

Harry and the DA quickly made their way out onto the grounds. The Death Eaters were doing much the same thing but coming from the woods. Harry could feel Voldemort's presence in the center of the Death Eater circle but because of the potion wasn't in pain. He quickly gave orders out to the DA who split into three groups. Harry was left standing in the middle of the grounds with Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Blaise. The six of them all pointed their wands at the approaching Death Eaters who were slowly starting to break into groups as well to go after the groups of students heading towards them. Soon Harry could see Voldemort with Avery, Nott, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Wormtail, Bellatrix and Lucius. The students may have been out numbered but it didn't matter.

Soon the professors and other students made their ways out on the grounds as well and began to help the students already fighting. The groups of Death Eaters and DA members had began to fight with each other but Harry and Voldemort's groups just stared at each other. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Harry slowly began his advance towards Voldemort with Ron and Hermione at his side. He'd only taken three steps before he felt Severus come up behind him. That triggered Lucius into action and he quickly took down Avery and Nott. Harry's protectors began battling with the remaining Death Eaters around Voldemort. With the help of Severus and Lucius they were able to take down Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr. and Bellatrix. Draco actually had the pleasure of taking down his aunt. Only Wormtail and Voldemort were left before Harry and his protectors.

"You owe me a dept Wormtail and I expect you to pay it now. You are going to step down and leave my friends alone or I'll kill you now. Which will it be Wormtail?" Harry yelled as he leveled his wand at Wormtail with his left hand.

"You owe him nothing Wormtail." Voldemort hissed. "Take care of hiss little protectorsss."

Wormtail faltered for a moment then raised his wand to attack Blaise. Harry was faster and before Wormtail could even begin to say the first syllable he'd fallen down dead. Harry had performed a nonverbal wandless killing curse. Voldemort just stared at his fallen servant for a moment before continuing his advance on Harry. Harry finally got tired of his sling and threw it off.

"I ssssee you have sssstolen two of my most faithful ssservantsss. No mater they sssshall die assss well." Voldemort raised his wand. "_Crucio." _Harry dropped his wand when the spell hit him but showed no other reaction. Voldemort was shocked that Harry wasn't screaming in agony and ended the spell.

"Good try Tom." Harry drawled in a Draco like manner. "Lets see how you like this." He pointed at Voldemort who began to scream in pain as his skin began to smoke. Harry signaled to Ron and Hermione who both sent burning spells at Voldemort as well. Voldemort began to scream even more as his skin began to burn off his body.

Harry let him suffer for a few more minutes before signaling Ron and Hermione to stop and also ended his spell as well. "Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end is it Tom?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again but it was forcefully snatched from his hand by Harry's disarming charm. Harry then broke the wand and handed the pieces to Severus to destroy. "Now Tom I think that it's time we stop messing around and end this thing."

Harry closed his eyes to focus his energy and pulled on the connection he had with Lucius and Severus because of the twins. When he opened his eyes once more Voldemort and him were inside a bubble of sorts. Harry could still feel Lucius and Severus just outside the bubble supporting him. He could also sense his friends there as well protecting the bubble. Harry raised both hands into the air and dropped all his concealment charms.

"This ends now Tom. _Avada Kedavra." _A beam of pure white light went straight from Harry's hands into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort didn't even have time to react before he fell over dead. When his body hit the ground though a blood curdling scream filled the air as all the Death Eaters began to burn. Harry turned around to make sure that Lucius and Severus weren't part of the burning group before collapsing to the ground as well.

The bubble fell when Harry did and Ron and Hermione were at his side in an instant. They both carefully lifted Harry off the ground and carried him to the castle. Draco, Ginny and Blaise followed behind them carrying Lucius and Severus who had collapsed just after Harry had. The five students took their charges to the hospital wing then Ginny and Blaise returned to the school grounds to help bring in the wounded.

Hermione and Ron stayed at Harry's side while Draco sat between his father and Severus. They all waited for Poppy to come in from treating the wounded outside. Hermione did perform a few simple scanning charms of the three unconscious men to make sure that they weren't hurt. Since they were all unharmed the three students didn't worry to much. Poppy finally came in about an hour after the battle ended to treat her three unconscious patients. She put them all into healing sleeps so they could recover from their magic drain. Harry had used nearly all his, Lucius' and Severus' magic to defeat Voldemort so they were all very weak. Luckily most of their remaining magic was still protecting the twins so they at least were both still okay.

Severus was the first to recover two days after the final battle. He spent every moment with Harry and Lucius while they recovered. Lucius woke up the day after Severus and the two of them sat with Harry waiting for him to wake up as well. After a week Harry still hadn't woken up and Severus had to return to classes. Dumbledore had canceled classes for a week after the final battle but now he was restarting them. Lucius still stayed at Harry's side every minute of the day. Severus would spend all his spare time at Harry's side along with Hermione, Draco, Ron and Blaise.

Two days after classes had started once more Harry began showing signs of waking. Since Lucius was the only one there when Harry started to wake he yelled for Dobby, who oddly enough came, and had him go retrieve Severus. Since Severus was teaching the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors when Dobby showed up Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaise all followed their professor from the room. They all reached the hospital wing just as Harry opened his eyes.

"Wh…."Harry tried to say but his throat was so dry he couldn't speak. Lucius handed him a small glass of water which he gladly drank. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing Harry." Hermione answered.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is a bright light then everything went black."

"You killed Voldemort then passed out because you used almost all your magic along with Lucius' and mine." Severus replied sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"A week and two days." Lucius stated.

"I feel really odd." Harry stated then his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Hermione went running to get Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she began to scan Harry.

"He woke up and asked us a few questions then said he felt odd and passed out. Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked in concern.

"He'll be fine after he eats something. His body is just craving some real food. I'll have a house elf bring something for him to eat. Once the elf brings the food you should wake him up so he'll eat." Poppy answered then went to her office. A few minutes later Dobby appeared with a large tray of food so Severus carefully woke Harry.

"Huh?" Harry moaned.

"Your breakfast is here Harry and Poppy says you've got to eat something." Severus carefully helped Harry into a seated position. He then proceeded to feed some of the food to Harry until the boy was awake enough to feed himself.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted his friends after he finished eating his cereal. "When'd you get here?"

"A little while ago. How you feeling mate?" Ron replied.

"A little tired but other wise I feel great." Harry then turned to face Lucius and Severus again. "So when can I get out of here?"

"It'll probably be at least a few more days but we'll get you out of here as soon as possible." Severus told him just as Harry bent over clutching his stomach. "What's wrong Harry?"

"The twins are awake and wanted me to know." Harry replied as he straightened back up. "They both just kicked me at the same time so it hurt a bit. I'm fine Severus really."

"Are you sure they're just kicking Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I'm sure. Give me your hands and I'll prove it." Harry reached out and took Lucius' and Severus' hands and placed them on his belly.

"Wow. They're strong. Are they always this active?"

"Only when either of you are touching me or if I say something mean about either of you. Severus' baby got quite upset when I called Severus a git the other day."

"Why were you calling me a git?" Severus asked.

"We were walking to Transfiguration on Halloween and discussing my 'detentions'. I called you a git for giving me two weeks of detentions and deciding I have to remake the Amortentia until it's perfect. We were in the middle of the halls so I couldn't very well tell them what you had really told me when you kept me after class."

"Nice cover story Harry especially since I am going to make you redo the Amortentia until it's made correctly. It'll probably be included on your NEWT exam."

"I know that's why I said it. Now where is Pomfrey so I can demand my release?"

"I'll go get her." Lucius got up from the bed and went to retrieve Poppy.

"I've been told you wish to leave Mr. Potter. Is this true?" Poppy stared down at Harry who nodded. "Alright well lets see if you're healthy enough to leave my care." Poppy scanned Harry then smiled. "You've made a full recovery so you can leave my wing but you're not to attend classes until next week. I want you to rest and make sure you eat large meals. You can join your friends in the great hall for meals if you like but I don't want you traveling around the castle by yourself in your condition. Can you follow those rules Harry?"

"Of course. I'll make sure that someone escorts me through the castle, to and from meals, and I'll remain in my rooms the rest of the time eating often. Now can I go?" Poppy nodded so Harry got off his bed and began walking towards the door. Hermione, Ron and Draco chased after him and walked him back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Harry's confinement from classes passed quickly since Lucius spent most of his days with Harry outside on the grounds. Hermione, Draco or Ron would usually walk him to and from breakfast and dinner while Lucius would escort him to and from lunch. When he wasn't spending time with Lucius, Harry would be sitting in his common room looking through baby name books. He also spent a lot of time thinking about the two men who's babies he was carrying. He still wasn't sure if he loved either man.

After returning to classes again Harry quickly fell into a routine. Hermione or Draco would wake him each morning then walk him to breakfast. After breakfast Ron and Hermione would walk with Harry to all his classes and lunch. After his last class of the day Harry would go to Severus' lab to work on potions until dinner. After dinner Harry would return to his room to do his homework with help from Lucius. Lucius would leave around ten each evening then Harry would go to bed. This routine continued until the beginning of December.

Early in the morning on the eighth Harry was awoken by a sharp pain in his back. He tried to get out of bed but the pain was so intense that he couldn't move. He called out for Dobby who once he saw the state Harry was in went to retrieve Severus. Severus fire-called Lucius who flooed straight over. The two men then quickly made their way to Harry's room. Hermione and Draco were both at Harry's side since his screams of pain had woken them both. Lucius and Severus carefully lifted Harry from his bed and rushed him to the hospital wing.

"Drink these potions then I'll get those babies out of you. Since you have no birth canal we'll have to make an incision in your abdomen to get the babies out. It may hurt a little at first but not as much as you're hurting right now." Poppy explained as she gave Harry the potions and laid him out on the hospital bed. Once Harry had taken the potions she began the procedure and only ten minutes later Lucius and Severus were holding their little girls while Poppy closed Harry up.

"They're both so beautiful." Harry whispered as they were both handed to him.

"Do you know what you want to name them Harry?" Severus asked while stroking his daughters face.

"Gwen and Emma." Harry answered. "Gwen Lily Potter-Malfoy and Emma Jamie Potter-Snape. I know it may not be proper for them to carry your names but I want them to. Anyways I am the Boy-Who-Lived so I can do whatever I want."

"Cheeky brat." Severus muttered with a grin.

"I know I am." Harry grinned back at Severus then turned to face Lucius. "You haven't said anything for a while now Lucius. Are you okay with your daughter carrying your name?"

"Of course I am. I don't care how improper it may seem for her to carry it. I really doubt that anyone will argue with you for giving Gwen my name because of who you are." Lucius replied with a smile.

"Ah…I see our two youngest residents have made their appearance finally." Dumbledore said from the door to the hospital wing. He made his way over to Harry's bed to get a closer look at the two sleeping newborns. "I now see why Lucius was visiting the castle so often. Congratulations Lucius."

"Thank you Albus but you should be congratulating Severus as well. Only one of these two beauties is mine the other is Severus'." Lucius stated.

"Well congratulations to you as well Severus." Severus nodded in acknowledgment. "Harry your new nursery should be ready soon. The house elves are just finishing getting it ready. You'll be able to go there shortly with your daughters but right now you have five people waiting very impatiently out in the hall to see you. Shall I let them in?"

"Alright." Harry replied as he shifted Emma over to Severus. Dumbledore went back to the door and let Harry's friends in. "Hey guys."

"How you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm great. Sorry about all the screaming earlier."

"It's fine Harry. So are you going to tell us who the baby's father is now?" Draco asked trying to get a good look at the baby in Harry's arms.

"I'd like to introduce Gwen Lily Potter-Malfoy." Harry shifted so they could see the little girl who had just woken up. "Would you like to hold your baby sister Dray?"

"Sure." Draco carefully took Gwen from Harry and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I'd also like you all to meet her twin sister Emma Jamie Potter-Snape." Harry pointed to Severus who was still holding his daughter.

"They have two different fathers?" Blaise asked as he looked back and forth between the two babies.

"Yeah they do. I'm so powerful that I can get pregnant by more then one person if I'm with them within the same 24 hour period. Lucius and Severus are my babies fathers."

Blaise gave a nervous laugh. "Good thing you were only with two guys the day you got pregnant." Harry laughed at that as well.

Harry's friends spent an hour in the hospital wing cooing over the twins before they all had to leave for class. After they left Harry returned to his room with Lucius and the twins. Harry was impressed with the nursery when he saw it. After putting Gwen and Emma into the cradle he began to investigate everything in the room. There was a rocking chair by the window, a changing table and a wardrobe on one wall and the cradle on the other. The walls themselves were covered in a mural of a forest with elves and fairies everywhere that moved. The ceiling was charmed just the same as the ceiling in the great hall. Harry decided to sit in the rocking chair for a while and just watch the snow fall gently outside.

Four days after the twins were born Harry had to return to classes. Lucius stayed with the twins while he was in class but Harry still stopped by between classes to check on his little girls. He hated having to leave them but knew they were in good hands with Lucius. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Blaise spent every afternoon with Harry and the twins. They'd all sit in the nursery doing their homework and watching the twins. Harry loved that his friends cared so much about the girls and were always willing to help.

The twins first outing was a little over a week after they were born. Harry and Hermione were both spending Christmas at the Borrow with all the Weasleys. The twins first outing was to Hogsmeade village to do some Christmas shopping before catching the train to King's Cross. Since Harry had missed the last Hogsmeade visit he hadn't done any of his Christmas shopping. Lucius and Severus went with Harry and the twins into the village to make sure that Harry would be safe. The truth about Harry's pregnancy and then when he gave birth had reached the press and everyone wanted to get the first look at their savior's children. Harry had bundled both girls up tightly in such a way that people wouldn't be able to see what they looked like.

After two hours of shopping Harry had finally finished his shopping and made his way to the train station. Lucius stayed with him until Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived and they had all locked themselves into their compartment. Harry unbundled the twins after Lucius left and placed privacy charms on all the windows. No one bothered the group through the entire ride because of all the charms. Once they reached the station Harry and his friends waited for the platform to clear before getting off the train themselves. Harry of course bundled the twins back up before getting off the train.

"Harry! Over here." George Weasley called out when he saw Harry and the others get off the train.

"Georgie!" Harry yelled and went over to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum wanted the house to be perfect when you arrived so she asked Fred and I to come get you all. Fred is waiting in the car for us." George replied as he put all their trunks on the trolley.

"Have you seen my father anywhere George?" Draco asked.

"Yeah Lucius is waiting for you and Blaise on the muggle side." George pointed behind him. "We should get going now."

"You're right." Harry shifted Emma in his arms before heading into the muggle world.

"And where may I ask is my daughter Harry?" Lucius asked when he saw Harry.

"Dray has her. Will we be seeing you at Christmas?" Harry replied as Hermione and Ron stepped through and joined him.

"I have a feeling that Draco will already be at the Borrow for Christmas so I'll be coming by later in the day. I wouldn't miss my baby girl's first Christmas. Have you already invited Severus to join you for Christmas?"

"Yes and he'll be coming by around lunch time on Christmas day. You're welcome to come by to visit anytime you want to."

"I'll keep that in mind Harry. Ah here my children come now." Lucius said as Draco stepped through with Gwen in his arms.

"I'll take her now Draco." Hermione said and Draco carefully handed his sister over.

"Come on guys it's cold out here and Fred is waiting." George stated and began walking towards the parking lot.

"We'll see you soon." Harry said as he received hugs from both Malfoy's and Blaise.

"Take care of yourself and the girls Harry." Lucius replied before kissing Harry on the forehead.

Harry nodded then hurried after George and his three friends. They reached the car quickly and Harry placed his daughters into the car seats. He then sat down beside them. Hermione and Ron both climbed into the backseat with him. Ginny sat up front with Fred and George. The trip took a long time but Harry didn't notice since he fell asleep soon after they left King's Cross. When he awoke they were just pulling up to the Borrow and all the Weasleys, except for Percy, were standing there waiting for them.

"Time to meet the rest of your family girls." Harry whispered as he lifted the two car seats from the car. All the Weasleys came forward when they saw the car seats. "You can all fuss over and admire them inside. Fred and George need help with the trunks but I'm taking these two in out of the cold."

Harry made his way past the Weasleys and into the house. He placed the car seats on the floor in front of the couch and sat down. They were both asleep and Harry didn't want to disturb them. Hermione and Ron joined him shortly after he came in. Ginny came in to say good night then went to bed. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie brought the trunks in from the car and put them into their proper rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited for their sons to finish before going into the living room to see the babies.

"They're asleep right now. You may have to wait until morning to fuss over them." Harry told them at a whisper just as Gwen began to wake up. Harry carefully lifted Gwen from her car seat. "Or maybe not. This is Gwen Lily Potter-Malfoy."

"She's absolutely precious Harry." Charlie stated just as Emma began to fuss.

"Take Gwen for me 'Mione." Harry handed Gwen to Hermione then lifted Emma from her car seat. "This fussy little lady is Emma Jamie Potter-Snape. She's about a minute younger then Gwen."

"Oh Harry they're both so beautiful. Why do they have different last names though?" Molly asked.

"They have different fathers so they each carry their father's last name. Gwen is Lucius' daughter while Emma is Severus'. The short story is that I'm powerful enough to get pregnant by two men if I'm with them within the same 24 hour period."

The Weasleys continued to ask Harry questions and fuss over the twins until after midnight. Harry was tried then so he went up to Fred and George's room and put the girls to bed. He then crawled into his own bed and fell asleep. Hermione was rooming with Ginny this time so she went up there and went to bed herself. Bill and Charlie were staying in Percy's old room while Fred and George were sharing with Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The week before Christmas passed quickly for everyone at the Borrow. Draco and Blaise came by to visit a couple times as did Lucius and Severus. Christmas morning Draco showed up before breakfast. Lucius arrived just after breakfast when everyone was getting ready to open presents. They all did presents then most of them went outside to enjoy the snow. Harry stayed inside with Lucius and the girls since it was too cold for them to be outside. They just sat by the fire drinking cocoa and spending time together. Severus arrived just before lunch and joined Harry and Lucius with the girls. The three of them spent the rest of the day together with their children.

Harry returned to the castle three days after Christmas. He didn't want to take the train back to Hogwarts with everyone else so he made arrangements to return early. Lucius and Severus came over to retrieve their daughters and flooed to Hogwarts with them. Harry took a portkey back to the castle after they left. He spent the rest of his break holed up either in his own room or down in Severus' quarters. He didn't venture out into the rest of the castle until his friends returned on the train.

The rest of the school year went by quickly for Harry. Lucius remained with the girls during classes while Harry and his friends watched them the rest of the time. Severus usually would spend time with his daughter at night while Harry got some sleep. It was a good routine and it worked for everyone involved. Harry returned to the quidditch team after the new term started and played in the last two games of the season.

The final quidditch match of the season was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. That was also the first time anyone, outside of their family of course, saw the twins. Lucius and Severus decided that their daughters should get to see their daddy play quidditch. They were five and a half months old by then so Harry didn't object. The game was very intense and stayed practically tied for almost two hours before Harry finally caught the snitch to win the game for Gryffindor. The crowd went wild as Harry took his victory lap before landing in the stands in front of his little girls. He picked both of them up and kissed them then kissed both of their fathers. The crowd went insane when Harry kissed Lucius and Severus and quite a few people fainted from shock.

After that match pictures of Harry kissing his daughters and their two fathers surfaced in the Daily Prophet. The press had a field day coming up with stories to go with the pictures. Harry just ignored the paper until they finally ran out of stories to tell about the quidditch match incident. The remaining weeks of school passed quickly once the seventh years finished their NEWTs the week after the final quidditch match. The seventh years still had classes those last few weeks but since NEWTs were over they rarely did anything. Severus was the only professor to continue to give them work to do. He didn't give them homework but they had to brew a different potion each class.

Graduation was on June 29th in the great hall. All the seventh years' families were invited to the castle. Dumbledore presented each seventh year with a scroll signifying their completion of their education. A few of the students were asked to make speeches, namely the Head Boys and Head Girl. After the speeches Dumbledore dubbed them graduated and the leaving feast began. After the feast the Seventh years had a huge party down in the dungeons. That party changed quite a few lives that evening.

The first big thing that happened is Harry, Hermione and Draco all figured out why Ginny was always freaking out that Draco might be cheating on her. She had been cheating on Draco for the last two years with Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw perfect in Harry's year. Draco ended his relationship with Ginny right then and there. The next big thing that happened was Ron proposed to Hermione and she of course said yes. Harry was happy for his two friends but it brought back to mind his own predicament. Harry spent most of the party dancing with Draco, Blaise and Hermione while thinking about if he actually loved Lucius or Severus. He finally realized the answer just before midnight and went running from the party. He ran straight to his room, where he knew the man he loved would be.

_Two years later_

"Harry you've got to wake up. It's time." George said as he gently shook his husband.

"Huh?" Harry moaned sleepily.

"It's time Harry. Our son is ready to be born." George replied just as another pain hit him. Harry was wide awake when he heard this and hurried off to call Severus. Severus arrived and not even ten minutes later Harry was holding his son in his arms.

"Look Georgie it's our son. We have a son." Harry said in awe as he showed the little boy to George.

"He's wonderful. Just like his sisters." George smiled at his husband and son. "What color are his eyes?"

Harry looked down at his dark haired son and willed him to open his eyes. He did and Harry smiled. "He's got hazel eyes love. Just like you."

"What do you want to name him?"

"If it's alright with you I'd like to name him Cedric." Harry whispered remembering his first lover.

"That's fine Harry. I know that Cedric was very important to you." Geroge paused to think for a moment. "Cedric Sirius Weasley. Does that work for you Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded as silent tears began to fall from his eyes. It meant so much to him that George would think to include Sirius in their son's name. Harry leaned forward to kiss his husband then handed their son to him. While the two of them were talking Severus was filling out the birth record.

"Daddy?" Gwen said quietly from the door to Harry and George's room.

"Come here sweetie." Harry held his arms out to his daughter and she toddled forward. "How'd you get out of your crib Gwen?"

She just shrugged and turned to look at her father. She pointed at the baby in his arms. "Baby."

"Yes Gwen this is your baby brother Cedric." George replied. She reached out as if asking to hold him. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't hold him right now. He's still too little. Only daddy and I can hold him right now."

Gwen looked up at Harry hoping he'd give her a different answer. "Sweetie your father is right. Cedric is still too little for you to hold him. You'll just have to wait until he's a little older." Harry kissed his daughter's forehead. "Come on sweetie it's time for you to go back to bed." Harry carried her back to her room and placed her back into her crib with her twin sister.

"Daddy?" Emma looked up at Harry in sleepy confusion.

"It's alright baby. Daddy was just bringing Gwen back to bed. Sleep now my girls and you can see your brother in the morning." Harry kissed both girls good night and tucked them back in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

_Thirteen years later_

"Adrian where did you hide your sisters' wands? We've got to leave in ten minutes for the station." Harry yelled at his youngest son. Adrian looked up at his dad through his messy red hair and just smirked. "Adrian Remus Weasley you will tell me where you hid those wands or you'll be in detention for the next two years." Harry was now the DADA teacher at Hogwarts so he could hold true to his threat.

"Sorry dad." Adrian muttered then went running off to get his sisters' wands. "Here."

"Thank you Adrian now get to the car." Harry pointed towards the back door and his son followed instructions. "Gwen, Emma, I've got your wands back. Are you both ready to go now?"

Harry's fifteen year old twin daughters both came down the stairs with their trunks. They each retrieved their wands from Harry then continued towards the back door. Harry shook his head at his daughters actions and went up the stairs to make sure his thirteen year old son was ready to go as well. He found Cedric sitting in the middle of his room on his trunk trying to close it. Harry waved his wand and the trunk closed and locked it's self.

"Come on Cedric. Your brother and sisters are waiting for us downstairs." Harry picked up the trunk and carried it down to the car with his son right behind him.

"We all ready to go now?" George asked his husband as he placed the last trunk into the car.

"Yeah. All four children are accounted for and so are all their wands and trunks." Harry replied and got into the front seat of the car.

The Weasley family then drove to King's Cross Station. Harry and George got all four kids settled onto the train then waited for it to leave. Once it had pulled out of sight they both apparated to Hogsmeade then walked up to the castle. Harry still had to finish preparing his classroom and George just wanted to spend time with his husband. Over the past fifteen years the two barely had any time to themselves since Emma and Gwen were already eight months old when they got married. They had their first son, Cedric, two years later and their second son, Adrian, two years after that. Harry and George both felt that four kids was enough so they had Severus brew them both a potion to prevent either of them from getting pregnant again.

That evening Severus led the new first years into the great hall to be sorted. Harry and George both sat at the head table watching the whole proceeding. They quickly picked Adrian out of the group along with Maya Weasley, Jessica Goldstein, Hazel Longbottom and Zelda Malfoy, Draco and Blaise's daughter. Zelda and Maya both waved to George and Harry, who were their godparents. The rest of the first years were all very nervous but not those five. Harry waited patiently as Severus read through the list.

"Goldstein, Jessica." Jessica stepped forward and put the hat on. She waited a moment before it yelled out.

"Hufflepuff." Jessica made her way quickly over to the cheering Hufflepuff table. Harry zoned out the next few names until Severus reached the 'L's'.

"Longbottom, Hazel." Hazel smiled as she took the hat. It decided immediately.

"Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Zelda." Zelda pushed her dark blond hair behind her ears as she stepped forward to be sorted. She'd barely placed the hat on her head when it screamed.

"Slytherin." Zelda smiled up at her godparents before going over to the Slytherin table. Harry once more zoned out until Severus reached the last two names on the list.

"Weasley, Adrian." Adrian smirked at the Slytherin table where both of his sisters and his brother were sitting. He took the hat from Severus and placed it on his head. The hat took a few seconds to decide before announcing it's answer.

"Slytherin."

"That's all four of our kids in Slytherin." George whispered to Harry who just nodded.

"Weasley, Maya." Ron and Hermione's youngest daughter stepped forward and placed the hat a top her bushy red hair. She'd inherited both of her parents hair genes. She sat with the hat on her head for almost five minutes before it decided where to put her.

"Ravenclaw." Maya went and joined her two older sisters at the Ravenclaw table. So far all the Weasleys had been placed in Ravenclaw and Harry had a feeling only Ron and Hermione's son would end up in Gryffindor. John was a year younger then Maya so they'd find out the following year. Harry and George actually had a bet going about their three godchildren and which house each would be sorted into. Harry thought that John would be in Gryffindor while George felt he'd follow his three sisters into Ravenclaw. Veronica and Priscilla, Draco and Blaise's seven year old twins, Harry felt would be in Ravenclaw but George was dead set that they'd both be Slytherins like their fathers.

Harry of course was right and collected on his bets with his husband four years later when the last of their godchildren were sorted.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
